A Love for Lovers
by graciemay22
Summary: Chance is not Chance and Feral is in love. Two Chapters in one / Chance & Feral Chance & Jake Feral & Jake
1. Chapter 1

Chance and Ulysses yaoi

If you don't like yaoi then don't read. If so enjoy.

katalysts not catalysts it keep correcting it so sorry if it's not spelled right, and if you don't know what I'm talking about then you can copy my words and look them up. I'm trying to explain but some of it is hard to do with something's. Be free to look them up if you want to. Kay enjoy

A Love for Lovers

Chapter One : He is now a She

Chance laid there on the lab floor of Megakat Biochemicals. He was going in and out of unconsciousness. Chance could only remember that he was fighting Dark Kat when he throw him agented a case containing many vials katalysts. The case fell on top of him causing all of the vials to break onto him. Chance could feel the katalysts drip into his new opened wounds. Soon Chance could not take the pressure anymore and passed out. Chance could hear someone calling his name, but who. He felt their paw on his left shoulder and rolled him over onto his back.

"T-Bone you okay…..oh this aint good." The voice said.

'Razor.' Chance thought to himself. No matter how hard Chance tried. He could not open his eyes. Chance soon felt sleep overcome him again.

Chance could feel himself coming out of unconsciousness. He opened his eyes and saw Razor looking at him with a goofy grin. Chance sat up on the medical table. 'Why I'm on a medical table?' he thought to himself. Chance looked at Jake who was dressed in his Razor uniform.

"Now T-Bone don't over react." Razor warned him. 'Why would I over react?' he thought.

"I'm going to give you mirror…so don't freak out okay." Razor said handing him a mirror and put it into his right paw.

Chance held the mirror up and looked into it. Chances unmasked eyes went huge when he saw what was in the mirror. He was not him, but a she! Shock over came him. He didn't know what to say or do. Chance just looked at himself well herself in the mirror again and then looked over at Jake.

"Dr. Konway said that the katalysts that entered your body had turned you into well…this." Razor said the last part low. He know that Chance was going to freak and start throwing things. To Jake's surprise Chance just sat there and looked at himself. He put the mirror down and looked at Dr. Konway.

"I will work on how to turn you back to normal." He said looking at something in vials.

"But it will take about….a year for me to get the mixers right." He continued moving over to Chance.

"See you won't stay like it this…for long." Razor tried to him cheer up which was not working.

"Well if you ask me it severs you right for interfere with Enforce business." Feral said from the shallows

Chance looked over at Feral who was leading against the wall and gave him a hurt look. Jake put his left paw on her shoulder. Chance looked at him with tears building up into her eyes. Razor looked over to Feral as he walked over to them. He was about to say another smart ass comment when he saw a tear run down her cheek. Feral looked at Chance with sadness in his eyes.

"Come on T-Bone let's get you home…can you stand?" Razor asked. Chance shook her no.

"Kay I'll carry you." Razor put his right arm under Chance's legs and the other around her back and picked her up. Razor carried Chance to the TurboKat and put her in his set. Razor got into Chance's set and started the jet up.

_At the Hangar_

Jake put his suit into his locker and looked over at Chance. Chance was sitting in a chair that they kept at the desk. Jake walked over to Chance and sat on the desk. Chance looked up at him and said nothing.

"Come on Chance I know this is bad, but at less you didn't get hurt hurt." Chance just sat there staring into space. Jake got up and walked around the desk and over to her and wrapped his arms around her. Jake hugged the silent she-kat.

"Come on let's go eat okay. You'll feel better after you get some food into you." Jake let go of the she-kat and walked to ladder and started to climb up. Chance got up as well walked over to the ladder and started to climb. After they ate and the dish washed and put away. Jake went throw the doorway into the waiting room. Chance was setting there looking at the floor. 'Wow this really must be one hell of a shock for him meanly if he has to stay like this for a whole year.' Jake thought to himself.

"Chance, Please say something." Jake begged Chance to talk. Chance just sat there staring into space again. Jake sighed and turned the tv on and turned the channel to the David Litterbin Show. After the show was off Jake told Chance that he was going to bed. Chance just nodded at him. Jake sighed again and walked up stairs and went to bed. Chance got up and did the same.

_The Next Day_

It was noon and Jake was working on Callie's car again. Chance was setting in the waiting room again wearing a dress that Jake had gotten for his sister. 'It was a good thing that I didn't send it to her and another thing is that she and Chance are the same size too.' Jake thought about Chance in a light blue 50s looking dress with white high heels. Chance's hair was half up and half down. Jake had told Chance that she looked very pretty, but Chance didn't say anything. Jake got out from under Callie's car and walked into the waiting room. He looked at Chance and sighed. The phone began to ring on the desk next to the tv. Jake wiped the oil of his paws and answered it.

"Megakat City Salvage Yard this is Jake speaking."

"Hello Clawson this Commander Feral I'm coming over." Feral said on the other end of his cell phone. Jake's breath cot in his throat. 'Holly Kats! He can't come here!' Jake thought to himself.

"I'm be there in five minutes." With that Feral hanged up the phone.

"OH SHIT. Chance! Feral is coming over you got to hide!" Jake yelled out and freaked out.

Chance looked at him with huge eyes. Feral could not see him like this then he would know that were the Swat Kats. Mainly after he saw what she looks like now. Chance ran up the stairs and shut the door to his/her room and locked it. Feral pulled in five minutes later. Jake walked out to greet him.

"Hi Commander. What are you doing here?" Jake asked hoping that he was not here to "look around".

"I'm here to…Where's Furlong?" Feral asked looking behind Jake.

"Uh Chance is out of town…He had to go to a wedding." Jake hoped that Feral would believe the lie.

"Oh really." Feral said moving past Jake and into the garage. Chance had came out of his room to hear what they were saying. Feral walked into the waiting room and looked around. He looked at the coffee table and noticed something on it. Jake was right behind him hope and praying that would not go up stairs.

"Well I know that _he's_ here." Feral said stopping at the steps and turned around to look at Jake.

"Oh and how do you know that?" Jake asked.

"Because his wallet is there on the coffee table." Feral pointed to the table at Chance's wallet. 'Oh crud the one time Chance doesn't take it up to his room.' Jake thought to himself.

"Look I'm here to apologize to Chance. I should have never said that he got what was going to him" Feral said with a look of regret on his face. Jake looked at the older tom-kat in shock. Chance could not believe it he was here to say that he regretted for what he had said. Wait that meant that he know that they were the Swat Kats. Jake realized this as well and could feel himself start to sweat. Chance moved from the wall that she was leading on and moved to walk down the stairs.

"Do…Do you really mean it?" Chance asked in a soft female voice. Chance stopped half way down the stairs. Feral and Jake turned to look at her.

"Yes I do Chance. I'm sorry that I said that. I really didn't mean it." Feral looked at her with an odd look in his eyes.

"Chance you spoke. You haven't said a word sense we got back." Jake sounded happy to hear Chance's new voice.

Feral turned to look at him. 'Really…She hasn't said a word.' Feral thought to himself. Chance walked down the reset of the stairs and stood in front of the two tom-kats. Feral looked back at Chance and smiled he had any idea.

"I know…You could come and work in my office as my secretary." Feral said looking at the beautiful she-kat. Chance just looked up at him with an odd look on her face.

"What?!" Jake looked at the commander.

"Well she can't do anything here so why not?" Feral stated looking over at Jake.

Chance thought about this for a few minutes. This was true she really couldn't help Jake around garage. She couldn't lift anything. Chance looked up and over to Jake who looked like he was about to have a heart attack.

"Okay fine I will" Chance finally answered the commander.

"Good."

"Jake don't you have work to do?" Feral looked back over to him. Jake just nodded his head.

"Then maybe you should go do it." Feral stated. The smaller tom walked out of the waiting room and back into the garage. Feral turned to look at Chance again. He could not believe how beautiful she was. Chance had long gold hair that came down to her knees even if it was half up. Her eyes were a beautiful sapphire blue and her body was a body that other she-kats would die to have. Chance was watched Jake walk back into the garage. She then turned to see the commander looking at her.

"What?" She asked softly.

"Chance I know this is out of the blue, but the Enforcer's Ball is this weekend and I was wondering if you would like to go with me?" Chance just looked at the commander with huge eyes. 'Did he just ask me out?' she thought to herself.

"You know to make up for what I said." He added. Chance didn't know what to say. She looked away from him and looked at Jake who was eavesdropping in on their conversation. Jake was shaking his head no. Chance then looked back up at Feral slowly and said.

"Yes I'll go with you." They could hear Jake drop something in the other room.

"Good I'll see you tomorrow at seven o'clock." Feral turned and walked through the garage and out to his sedan. After Feral had left Jake came into the waiting room and looked at Chance.

"What are you thinking going with him to that ball?" Jake asked Chance.

"I don't know…I…He wanted to make it up to me about what he said and I could not refuse him." Chance said looking at Jake.

"Besides when he looked at me there was something in his eyes. I…I think he likes me." Jake's jaw dropped.

"WHAT?!" Jake yelled out. Chance walked past him and got her wallet and looked at Jake.

"You better get cleaned up. You're going to take me shopping. I got to get an outfit for work tomorrow." With that Chance walked over to the truck and stood there and waited for Jake to get cleaned up to take her into the city.

Chapter Two: New Job

Chance was nerves about this working for Feral in his office and especially in this outfit. 'Damn it Jake you just had to picking this didn't you'. Chance thought to herself wearing what Jake had laid out of her. But when Chance did walked down into the garage this morning Jake did almost fall over. She didn't know why Jake almost passed out this morning he was the one who picked it out. But that was Jake; Feral might not like this oh this was going to be a long day for her. Chance opened the door to Feral's office and walked in. Feral was setting at his desk looking through some papers. Chance walked up to his desk and cleaned her throat in a soft way.

Feral looked up and couldn't believe what he saw. He looked at her from bottom up. Chance was wearing black high heels, black pantyhose; black almost min skirt, a hot pink shirt, and a black kind of small jacket with hot pink cufflinks. Chance was also wearing black gold with pink diamond earrings. Her hair was up in a swiss roll. Feral's jaw dropped and so did the pen that he was holding. Chance looked at him and giggled. 'Why is he acting like a little school boy? Does he like me that much?' Chance thought to herself.

"Hum…Chance you look great really great." Feral said with a goofy grin.

"Thank you…What do you want me to do first?" Chance asked the grinning tom.

"Uh you…you can hum…can file these papers." Feral looked around trying to find Chance something to do.

"Oh okay…Feral?" Chance asked the commander who was still looking at her.

"Yes" He said still with the goofy grin on his face.

"You didn't want me to come here just so you could stare at me did you?" Chance asked knowing that would catch the big tom off guard.

"What…No…of course not. I would never do a thing like that."Feral answered looking back at his papers.

"Uh huh." Chance answered back.

They worked in silent's one doing one and the other doing another. Time pasted by and soon it was noon and Chance was starting to get pretty hungry. She looked over at Feral who was still at his desk. Chance was at her own little desk that Feral had brought in for her. Chance got up and walked over to Feral who was looking at a piece of paper.

"Feral when is lunch?" Chance asked walking around the desk to Feral's right.

"Oh whenever you want to go eat." Feral noticed that Chance was standing right beside him.

"Oh so do you want to come with me I really don't think I should go alone." Chance was trying to see if she could get him to go with her. Mainly just to see if he would.

"No I still got a lot of paperwork to do. But you can go ahead and go if you want. Or you could call up Jake and go."

"No Jake is I say about really to start to repaint Callie's car, but if you don't want to come with then okay. I guess I'll have to go by myself…all alone…walk the streets…alone…me a young beautiful she-kat. Yea I'm sure I won't get rape or killed." Chance said the last part in a kind of "You might not see me again" kind of way. Feral looked up from his desk and thought about what Chance just said. 'Hum she has a point. Some dumass tom might try to hurt her.'

"Okay where do you feel like going?" Feral asked getting up from his set.

"Any where you feel like taken me." Chance looked into Feral's eyes. She had never noticed that his eyes were gold before now. Chance smiled sweetly at him and Feral did the same to her. Feral leaded his head down slowly and kissed her. Chance had leaded her head up to meet him. Their lips met each other with a soft but warm kiss. Feral kissed Chance slowly and Chance kissed him back. After the kiss broke Feral moved his head away and looked down. Chance had also looked away.

"Sorry about that Chance I should have never done that." Feral stated. Chance looked back up at him and said.

"You don't have to apologize Feral. I liked it." Feral looked down at Chance and smiled.

"I know where we go." Feral reached out and took Chance's left paw into his own.

"Where?" Chance asked the handsome tom.

_At the Garage later that day_

"He kissed you?" Jake asked looking at a love sick Chance.

"Yea I did…and I liked it." Chance walked over and kissed Jake on the check and walked pasted him.

"Night Jake." Chance walked up stairs and went to bed. Jake just stared into space thinking that there was something off here. He was glad that Chance was happy, but did Feral really love her. Feral knows that Chance is really a tom-kat, and would never go after him like this. He know that he wouldn't. Then that's when Jake knew that Feral was playing Chance. But he couldn't tell him well her that. It would kill her. Jake had to get proof that Feral was playing her for info about them being the Swat kats.

Next Chapters will be up soon. In a few days really. I hoped that you all like it and please leave reviews. And if anyone has ideas please write me and tell I just might make them. You never know.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Three: Going to the Ball

_At the Garage_

Chance was in the waiting room looking over some papers that she brought home from work. Jake was cleaning, putting things up and moving things around in the garage. Jake had finally finished and walked into the waiting room and looked at Chance. Chance was setting on the couch in her office outfit it was like the one before, but on this one were the pink was now there is ice blue. Chance had her hair up in a tight bun and a pen behind her ear. Jake loved the way Chance was starting dressing like a real she-kat. Jake pulled out the chair that was at the computer desk and sat down with a sigh. Chance looked up at him and smiled.

"You done?" She asked him closing a folder full of papers and putting it to the side.

"Yea finally." Jake said in a huff.

Chance smiled at Jake again and got back to work on the next folder full of more papers. They then heard someone pull up to the garage door. Jake got up to see if it was costumer. Jake walked out to greet them, but instead he saw Feral's sedan. 'Oh great what is he doing here?' Jake asked himself. Feral got out of his sedan and walked up to Jake.

"Is Chance here?" He asked holding something behind his back.

"Yea she's inside. She's working on some papers that she brought home." Jake still doesn't trust Feral and he also still thinks that Feral is playing Chance.

Feral walked through the garage and into the waiting room. Jake walked behind him and saw what he was holding behind his back. 'Oh great.' Jake thought to himself.

"Oh hi Feral what are you doing here?" Chance asked looking up from her papers. Feral moved his arm around and he held up a bouquet of red and white roses. Chance gasped and stood up and took them from him.

"Oh Feral their beautiful. You didn't have to get me flowers." Chance walked over into the next room. Feral followed her and so did Jake. Chance walked over to the cabinet and got a vase down. Chance felled it with water. Feral came over to Chance left and stood beside her. Jake leaded against the kitchen wall and watched Feral closely. Chance got out the scissors and opened the bag that the flowers came in. She then started to cut the ends off of them.

"Really Feral you didn't have to get me flowers." Chance said again holding a white rose in her paw.

"I know but I wanted to." Feral said leading against the cabinet.

"Aww…thank you. Do you want to stay for diner? We're having salmon" Just then Feral's cell phone began to ring.

"Hello this is Commander Feral." Feral answered the cell phone.

"Okay I'll be there in a few." Feral hanged up the cell phone and looked over at Chance.

"Sorry but I got to go. Maybe Sunday night okay."

"Okay." Chance had finished cutting the flowers and was putting them in a vase.

"What time does the ball start tomorrow?" Chance asked the commander. The ball was tomorrow night and she didn't want to be late for it.

"Eight o'clock." He replied. Jake rolled his eyes. 'Damn it and can't believe that I got to go to this thing too.' Jake thought to himself. Chance had begged him to go with her just in case something was to come up.

"Oh before you go what kind of dress should I wear to the ball? I mean a do I wear a slim dress or a big puffy one?" Chance asked looking up at Feral with a smile.

"Whatever you want to wear my sweet." Feral leaded in and kissed Chance on the check. Chance looked up and blinked a couple of times. Jake looked at them and did the same. Feral walked out and left. Chance turned around and looked at Jake and smiled. Jake just looked at the love sick Chance.

"Chance I don't think you should trust Feral." Jake bit the bullet and told Chance what he had been thinking for the last few days. Chance looked at him with confusion on her face.

"Jake how could you say that? He loves me." Jake felt bad but he had to tell Chance. He had to do something before hers and Ferals relationship went too far.

"Look I don't think he really does love you. I think that he is playing you for info about us being the Swat Kats." Jake repeated. Jake could see worry building in her eyes.

"No Jake! He loves me." Chance raised her voice a little. Jake could see that Chance was about to lay into him. Jake got up and walked over to her and put his paws on her shoulders and said.

"Look I hope and pray that I'm wrong here Chance I really do. But I just want you to keep that in your head okay. Meanly if he starts to ask you questions about us. Okay…I want so hard to be wrong Chance I really do." Jake told Chance looking into her eyes. Chance looked into Jake's eyes wondering if he was wrong about Feral. Feral has been the only one that she had really loved. Okay yes she has had crushes but never a love.

"I hope you're wrong too Jake, but I have thought of that. I mean come on Feral has never showed any interest in me before and now he does." "I have thought about it and it is there in the back of my mind, but can I just enjoy being with someone….just for while." Chance hugged Jake and Jake hugged her back.

"Come on lets buy you one hell of a dress." Jake said pulling away from Chance causing her to smile.

"Okay let's go!" With that Jake went and got cleaned up and they went into the city to get on hell of a dress.

_At The Enforcer's Ball_

Feral made his way around the huge ball room in his tuxedo. He was talking to other guess and was hoping that he could find Jake and ask him what was taking Chance so long. Feral saw Jake walking down the grand stair case and walked over to him.

"Jake where is Chance? She was supposed to be here an hour ago." Feral asked with a hint of panic in his voice.

"Chance is here. She wanted me to find you and get you by the stair case." Feral looked at him a little confuse.

"I don't know. Something about a big enters." Jake shrugged his shoulder and texted Chance.

Chance stood at the top of the stairs looking down at Feral. Feral's jaw dropped again at what she was wearing. Chance was wearing a navy blue taffeta ball gown with sweetheart neck line; it also had a royal train; with sliver embroider and ruffle beading. She also had on blue high heels that made her a few inch taller. Chance has her hair half up and half down (think of Carrie Underwood in Cowboy Casanova video when she is in the red and white dress.) She was also wearing long silver diamond earrings that had a blue sapphire in the middle. Feral could also see two simple diamond bracelets on each resist. Everyone turned to look at Chance. Jake smiled to himself and thought 'That's how to make an enters.' Chance walked down the stair and stopped in front of Feral and smiled at him. Feral reached out and took her left paw and lead her to the dance floor. The music started to play and they started to dance.

"Chance…No other she-kat is wearing a dress like that." Feral said softly so only they could hear.

"You said I could wear whatever I wanted." Chance grinned up at him.

"That I did, didn't I and that is one hell of a dress." Feral said smiling down at Chance. They dance around the dance floor happily in each other's arms. Jake walked over to one of the tables and sat down. He knew that this was going to be a long night. Jake was sitting at the table drinking his champagne when he overheard two enforcer's who was standing beside his chair talking.

"Yea the Commander says that the girl is going to talk anytime now. She's going to tell him everything he needs to know. She's going to tell him about her and her partner. Then them two are going to jail big time." The first one said the second one.

"Really. That's good there is no place for the likes of them here." The second one told the first one.

Jake could not believe it. 'Damn it I was right. Feral is playing Chance. Damn Chance is going to be heartbroken over this.' Jake thought to himself. After the music stop Jake could see Chance and Feral walking over to the table that he was sitting at. They sat down and looked over at Jake. Chance was smiling at him. Jake tried to smile back, but did only a small grin. Chance looked at him with wondering eyes.

"Feral could you get me something to drink?" Chance asked Feral.

"Sure I'll be right back." With that he got up and went to get her drink.

"What's wrong Jake?" Chance asked moving into the empty seat next to him.

"I overheard two enforcer's talking about how close Feral was to getting you to talk." Chance looked at him with wide eyes.

"What?!"

"Yea…Damn it I was right. Feral is playing you." Jake added.

"No this can't be. He hasn't asked me anything, and I haven't told him anything either." Chance stated.

"Well let's hope that they were talking about someone else." Jake stated back. Just then Jake felt a paw on his right shoulder and turned to look to see who it was. He looked up and saw Callie.

"Jake what are you doing here?" She asked him. Jake just looked at her. Chance got up and walked over to Feral who was talking to someone.

"What are you…?" Feral began to ask.

"Jake is talking to Callie and I didn't want to eavesdrop. Besides you have my drink." Chance pointed at the drink in Feral's paw. It was starting to get late and many kats had left. Jake walked up to Chance and told her.

"Hey I'm going to stay the night with Callie…do you mind?" Jake asked Chance.

"No you go ahead." Chance kissed him on the check. Jake walked back to Callie and they left. Feral walked over to Chance and took her paw.

"Well if you want you can stay with me tonight." Feral stated.

"I would love to." Chance leaded up and kissed the Commander on the check.

_AT Feral's Apartment_ Rated: M

Feral opened the door to his apartment and stepped aside. He allowed Chance to enter first into the apartment. Chance walked past Feral and turned to look at him. Feral put his keys on the hook that was next to the door, and turned to Chance.

"I'm going to go change and find you something to wear." Feral said walking over to his bedroom door. He stopped and looked at Chance when he heard her speak.

"Okay…you go ahead and you don't have to kill yourself to find me something to wear. I'm fine in a t-shirt, and I think yours will be pretty big on me." Chance was starting to get a little nervous about being here with Feral…alone.

Feral went into his bedroom and shuts the door. Chance walks over to the window and looked out. Chance kicks off her heels and put them on the couch. Chance continued to look out the window. 'Wow…Feral has a nice view.' Chance thought to herself. Chance turned toured the bedroom door as it opened. Chance's jaw dropped when she saw Feral standing there with no shirt and in a pair of sweatpants. Feral smiled at her. 'Damn he's buff!' Chance thought to herself.

"Now it's your turn to have your jaw drop to the floor." Feral laughed lightly at Chance. Chance closed her mouth and walked over to him. Feral was holding a white shirt that had the enforcer logo on it. Feral handed the shirt over to Chance.

"Here you can wear this."

"Thank you. Oh Feral could you untie my dress please?" Chance asked the Commander turning her back to him. Feral stepped forward and started to untie the beautiful dress. Feral loosened the back of the dress to were Chance could take it off. Feral noticed that Chance was not wearing a bar. Feral moved around and looked at Chance who was holding the dress with both arms.

"Your not wearing a bar?" Feral asked.

"No the dress has one built into it." Chance told him with a red face. Chance looked into Feral's gold eyes in loving way. Feral leaded his head down and kissed her on the lips. Chance moved around to and wrapped her arms around his neck. The dress fell to the floor, but she was still in it. The dress had stopped her knees and if she was to try walk now she would fall. Feral lifted her up and lifted her out of her dress. Feral than put his right arm around her back and the other under her legs. Feral carried her bridal style to the bed and laid her down.

They never broke the kiss until Feral moved from Chance's mouth to her jaw bone. He kissed his way down her neck and down to her breast. Feral moved his mouth over Chance's light nipple and started to suck it lightly. Chance moaned she never thought that she would be here with Feral like this. Feral sucked the nipple until it was hard, and moved over to the right one. When that nipple was hard Feral moved down lower until he was at her womanhood. Feral sat up and put a finger on each side of the panties that she was wearing and pulled them down. He throw them onto the floor. He laid back down and pulled her legs up and placed them onto his shoulders. He then started to lick and suck Chance womanhood making Chance wine with want. He did this until Chance was dripping wet. Feral leaded back up and kissed her hungry. Chance pushed Feral back until her was lying on his back. Chance pulled Feral's sweatpants down and took them off him and throw them onto the floor beside her wet panties. Chance then looked at his harden cock and smiled.

Chance grabbed the base of Feral's cock and put it into her mouth. Feral leaded his head back and moaned deeply. Chance bobbed her head up and down until his cock was nice and wet. Chance leaded back up and laid down onto Feral's bed. Feral sat up and moved over to his nightstand and got a bottle of lube out. He put some into his paw and then moved his paw down to coat his cock with it.

While his coated his cock and slipped his pointer finger into Chance's womanhood and began to loosen her. Chance moaned and put her hands onto the headboard and pushed herself down onto his finger. When Chance was loose enough he put his left arm by the side of her head and the other placed himself in front of Chance's hot cave. Once in place he moved his arm to rest beside the other side of Chance's head. Feral began to push himself into Chance slowly. Feral would stop when Chance would tease up, but soon she got use the feeling of the pushing and pulling of his cock going in and out of her. Feral grunted into Chance's ear and she moaned into his.

"Oh fuck Uly" Chance moaned out Feral's nickname that she had given to him later that week.

"Oh fuck Chance. It's never felt this good before." Feral moaned.

Soon Feral was slamming into her, and Chance loved it. She moaned louder and louder. She know that people above and below Feral's apartment could probably could them. Chance could feel herself getting close and she knew that Feral was as well. Feral sat up with Chance in his arms and lifted up just a little and trusted into her more.

"OH FUCK…ULY…YES…RIGHT THERE…OH FUCK YES!" Chance screamed out loud.

"Oh fuck…Chance…yes…I'm cumming!" Feral moaned into Chance's neck.

Feral came hard into Chance hot cave and moaning loudly into her neck. Chance moaned when she felt his hot cum coat her insides. Feral and Chance rode out their orgasms, soon they weren't moving at all but staring into each others' eyes. Feral slowly lowered Chance to where she setting on his lap and was looking up at him. Chance leaded up and kissed him on the lips sweetly.

"Chance I'm…." Feral never got a chance to finish his sensations.

"Uly that was amazing. You were amazing. I love you." Chance laid her head onto his chest.

"I love you too" Feral said laying his head onto hers. They laid down onto the bed and were wrapped in each other's arms and went to sleep.

_The Next Morning_

Chance woke up around eight in the morning like she always does. She was laying on her right side. With her eyes still shut Chance rolled around to find the tom-kat that she loved dearly. She moved her arm to where he was and found…nothing. 'Where is he?' Chance thought to herself opening her eyes and started to panic. Just then the bathroom door opened and Feral walked out wearing…Nothing. Chance calmed herself down and was happy that he was hers. Feral walked over to the bed and got in and hugged Chance.

"Morning you" Chance greeted her new lover.

"Morning yourself." Feral lead down and kissed her on the lips. They laid there for a minute or so before Feral spoke.

"So I just was wondering. Who came up with the idea of becoming the swat kats?" Feral asked out of the blue. Chance's eyes got huge.

"Why do you want to know?" Chance asked putting her gaud up and sat up.

"I just wanted to know." Feral sat up and looked at Chance who was getting out of bed. She pulled on her underwear and looked at him and said.

"Oh and what would you do if I told you?" Chance looked at him waiting for him to say something, but he just looked at her. 'Damn it! Jake was right.' Chance thought herself. She walked over to her dress and got her phone out of the pocket.

"I would do nothing I just wanted to know?" Feral answered Chance moving to end of the his bed. Chance turned her phone on and texted Jake to get there quit. Chance looked at Feral keeping an eye on him.

"Chance what's wrong?" Feral asked getting up and grabbing his sweatpants and pulled them on. Chance grabbed her dress and got in.

"Where are you going?" Feral asked again.

"I know what your doing Feral. Jake over hear two of your fucking enforces talking about you getting me to talk!" Chance yelled out. Feral looked at her shocked about what she just said. Just then Chance's phone buzzed. Chance looked at her phone it was a text from Jake saying that he was actually in the lobby. Chance walked out of the bedroom and into the living room. Feral was right behind her.

"Chance wait you got this all wrong." Feral stated.

"How?" Chance asked turning and looking at him.

"They were talking about another she-kat. This woman and partner who is another she-kat are jewelry thieves. I was trying to get her to talk! That's who called me yesterday when I was over at the garage. They cutch one of the girls and I hold to interrogate her!" Feral stated and kind of yelled out.

"What?" Chance asked putting on her shoes that she had found while Feral was speaking to her.

"Yes. I would never and haven't told anybody about this…about us." Just then there was a knock at the door. Chance walked over and opened it and there was Jake standing there in a t-shirt and jeans with an odd look on his face like 'what did I just walk into' kind of look.

"Jake tie my dress up." Chance commanded him. Jake did as told because he did not want to piss her off.

"Chance you don't have leave…I love you" Feral walked over to her and reached out and grabbed both of her paws with his. Chance looked up at him with tears in her eyes.

"Do you really?" She asked. The tears began to run down her cheek.

"I do." Feral answered her. Jake taped her on the shoulder and whispered that he was done.

"I am leaving, but if you really do love me and I mean that you really love me then you'll _prove it _to me, because right now I don't believe you. So you need to _prove it_ to me. I really do love you too. But I can't not until you _prove it_ to me." With that Chance turned and left Jake and Feral standing there at the doorway to Feral's apartment.

"You're going to have to prove it me too. Don't get me wrong I want more than anything for Chance to be happy. If you do love her and you do care about her then show her and me that you do." Jake told Feral and walked out the door and shut it be hide him. Feral walked back in his bedroom and over to his dresser and opened a dourer. There in the dourer was something small. Feral grabbed it and opened it.

Chapter Four: Proving Love

{ Text }

_At the Rainbow Room_

It's been a few days since the thing between with Feral and Chance. Jake put his ice tea down onto the table at the restaurant that he and Chance was in. Jake looked up at Chance who was not really eating her food. Chance was wearing a nice little black cocktail dress and black high heels. Her hair was down and it covered her small diamond earring that she was wearing. Jake was wearing a blue dress shirt, black dress pants and black dress shoes. Jake sighed and looked to back down. Jake thought since he had taken Chance out for a really nice dinner that she would cheer up but she has only gotten worse. Jake felt his phone buzz in his pocket and he looked to see who texted him. Jake pulled the screen up and saw a text from Feral. 'Feral want does he want?' Jake thought to himself. 'I'll write back, but I'm not going to tell Chance who I'm writing.'

{Where is Chance?} Feral texted.

{Here with me. Why?} Jake wanted to know why and wanted to see if Feral was going to prove his love for Chance.

{Where are you? I need to know!} Feral asked texted back.

{We're at the rainbow room, table 17. If you're planning something it better be BIG!} Jake texted Feral back.

"Jake who are you texting?" Chance asked sitting her ice tea down onto the table.

"Oh…Callie." Jake lied to her.

"Oh how is she. You know you never told me what happened that night with you two." Chance stated.

"Well…-Buzz-…We you know." Jake answered Chance while looking at his phone.

{Stay there! Don't leave! I'm on my way!} Feral texted back to Jake.

{K. DON'T FUCK UP!} Jake typed back.

"Well what did say?" Chance asked.

"She wants us to wait for her here. She has something to give to me. I think it might be my jacket." Jake lied.

Jake and Chance sat there at their table for about five minute. Jake was to taking a drink of his tea when he saw Feral walking toured them. Jake almost choked on his tea when he saw what Feral was wearing.

"Oh Jake are you okay?" Chance asked him. Then something caught her's eye. Chance turned to see Feral standing in forth of her. Chance's jaw dropped. Feral was dressed in his military whites. Feral got down on one knee and pulled out a small box. Chance looked over at Jake. Jake had a look like 'What the hell is he doing?'

"Chance I love you more than anything. I love you and I could never betray or hurt you. In the last past week I have falling for you and for me that's rare. The past few days without you has been hell. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. So Chance …Will you marry me?" Feral end his speech by opening the box and there is side was a beautiful white gold tiffany 1.75 carat round diamond engagement ring.

"What?" Chance asked with a tear running down her cheek.

"Will you marry me Chance" Feral asked again.

"Don't just set there answer the man" Said the old woman setting near them. Chance turn to look at the old woman. Chance turned back to Feral and looked at the ring.

I love you too, and I would love to marry you." Chance said with happy tears running down her cheeks. Feral slipped the ring onto her finger. Feral stood up and with Chance's paw still in his. Chance stood up as well. Feral picked her up bridal style and leaded down and kissed Chance on the lips. Jake was still setting in his chair looking stunned about what just happened. Everyone around them clapped and cheered for the new couple.

_At the Garage_

It had been three hours since Feral proposed to Chance. They were sitting on couch in the waiting room. Jake had came out from kitchen with a bottle of wine and three glass. Jake handed the new couple their glass and poured the wine into them and then into his own. Jake looked at them with a lonely look. Chance was setting next to Feral they were hold paws. Chance looked over at Jake and could see that Jake was feeling lonely. Chance tapped Feral's paw with her pointer finger and tilted her head toured Jake. Feral looked at him and knew who Jake was thinking that he would be alone. I mean come on after they got married and moved to a new home he would be. The thought of it made Feral feel guilty. He was breaking them up in a way.

"Jake you know that when Chance and I are married and are living in our new home. That you are more than welcome to come and stay anytime." Feral ended. Jake looked up at him and smiled and said.

"No you two need to alone after you two get married. So you two need to set a date and where it's going to be." Jake said trying to get them to change the subject.

"Don't you mean we." Jake looked up at Chance.

"We?" he asked.

"Yes Jake you are apart in this as well." Chance said putting her drink down.

"I am?"

"Yes After all I do need someone to walk me down the aisle." Jake's jaw dropped and Feral grinned at him.

"You want me to walk you down the….Why?"

"Because your my family. Your the only family I have Jake." Chance said almost in tears.

"Your right I'm and your the only family I got too." Feral looked at them with an odd look. Chance and Jake looked back at him and Chance been to explain.

"See Feral when you fired us. Jake's family disowned him mainly because of me… ["That's not true Chance." Jake interrupted her. Chance just looked at him.] Anyway…My family disowned me as well. My father said that he didn't care if I lived or died. But Jake and I have each other and we have you too." Chance lead in and kissed Feral on the check. Feral could not believe that their families would do that to them over something like getting fired from a job.

"But we got a wedding to plan here people!" Chance yelled out. Jake and Feral looked at her laughed.

"Oh and Chance…You do know that you'll have to meet my parents." Chance turned to Feral with horror in her eyes.

"Don't worry you'll be fine."

"Yea…We'll be fine."

"We who is we?" Feral asked. Chance turned her head while she was taking a drink of her wine. She looked over at Jake and he looked back at her with a look like "Hell No. You can't make me!" kind of look.

"Me? Why me…you two need to go not me!"

"Actually Jake you are coming too. Your going to be a part of an new family." Chance smiled holding her glass in her paw. Jake did not look happy at all. With that they all got started on planning a wedding.

More coming soon. If you want know what Chance was wearing just copy my words and go see. It's hard to explain things. Not being a mean but you can go look. If you want to see what the dress looks like and type in the other words to see what it looks like. Thanks for reading and please leave an review.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Five: Meeting Mr. & Mrs. Feral

_In Feral's Sedan_Rated: M for LA

Chance sat in the front seat of Feral's Sedan and looking out the window. Chance was wearing a white cocktail dress with a pink ruffles double button, full sleeved ladies slim floral lace long coat. She also had on white high heels and her hair was down and curled. Jake was in the back seat looking out as well he was wearing a hunter green dress shirt and a nice pair of blue jeans and a pair of black boots. Feral was driving he was wearing his usual Commander outfit. They had been driving for about thirty minutes when they finally pulled up to a huge plantation looking house. It was white with black trim. The house was near one of MegaKat's many lakes. Feral pulled up to the house and stopped at the stairs that led up to the front door. Feral turned off his car and got out. Jake got out of the car and looked up at the huge house. Feral walked around the front of the car and opened Chance's door. Chance got out of the car and looked at the huge house as well.

"Are you sure they'll like me. I mean what are they going to say when we are married? You know later on. I don't know after a year has pasted." Chance asked Feral as the three walked up the stair to the big house.

"What do you mean?" Feral asked looking at his fiancée.

"Uh Hello in a year Chance will be a tom-kat again." Jake spoke out causing Feral to look at him. Feral had not thought about that at all.

"Well we can tell them that you were working at the lab and some of the Katalyst fell on you and turned you into a she-kat." Feral kind of told the truth. Chance looked at him she didn't think that this was going to work. Chance thought to herself 'They are not going to like the idea of their son marring a she-kat that is really a tom-kat.' Feral rang the doorbell and the door was opened by the family's butler. He moved away from the door to let the three past by him and into the house.

"Chance, Jake this is Niles he has been here since I was a kitten. We grow up together." Feral stated as Niles shut the door behind them. Niles took their coats and put them in the closet by the front door.

"Oh it's so nice to see you again Sir." Niles said while shutting the door to the closet. Niles turned and looked at Chance.

"Ah yes you must be Chancy." Niles said to Chance moving his paw out to shack hers paw.

"No Niles this is Chance. Not Chancy, See Chance got some Katalyst on him and turned him into well her." Feral tried to explain.

"Oh…..This should be good." Niles said the last part low as he showed the three to wear Feral's parents was setting at.

They walked through the huge house until they walked out onto a beautiful sun porch. This was room was huge just like the others they had just walked through. Chance could feel herself getting nerves. There were Feral's parents setting on one of the couches that was in the room. Feral's father was a very handsome tom. In a way Feral kind of looked like his father. He was dress in a nice clean cut suit and his wife was in a nice black cocktail dress. Chance looked at Feral's mother who did not look happy at all. She had a look on her face that screamed out "I hate you." They three took a seat on the couch across form Feral's parents.

"Mother, Father this is Jake Clawson." Feral introduced Jake to his parents. Jake shacked Feral's father's paw and then went to shack his mother's paw, but she would not unfolded her arms. Instead she turned away from him. 'Chance is going to have a hard time winning this bitch over.' Jake thought to himself.

"And this is the love of my life Chance Furlong." Chance smiled at them as Feral introduced her. Feral's father smiled back at her, but his mother would not.

"Jake, Chance this is my father Grant and my mother Cora." Feral introduced them to his parents.

"It's nice to finally meet you Chance…Wait what?" Grant asked his son turning his head to look at him.

"Well…See..Um" Feral was at a loss for words.

"Well see. I'm really a tom-kat." Chance explained to them. Grant and Cora looked at Chance and then back at their son.

"I got some Katatyst spilled onto me and well here I am. Dr. Konway said that I'll be like this for about a year. Then I'll go back to being my old self again." Chance explained to them again but in more detail. Jake could not believe that Chance would tell Feral's parents this.

"Oh okay. I was about to say if you went through all of the trouble of having a sex change then you needed to work on the name." Grant laughed. Cora did not find this funny at all. She just sat there staring at Chance with a hatful look on her face.

"Father!" Feral kind of yelled at his father. He could not believe that his father had just said that. Jake kind of smirked at the joke. Feral could hear someone else laughing. He looked at Jake no not him. There Feral looked at Chance who was rolling along with his father.

"Oh my goodness Grant that is funny." Chance laughed until she had tears in her eyes. Feral and Jake looked over at Grant who had tears in his eyes as well. After they calmed down and were speaking normal. They all talked for about an hour. Well not all them Cora just sat there. Finally Cora stood up and yelled.

"THAT'S IT I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE!" They all looked at her. Cora put her finger in Chance's face.

"What do want from my son? Hmm. His money? There is no way in HELL that my son would want you!"

"Cora…did you ever think that they are in love with each other, and that's why they are together." Grant knew that his wife was going to do this. She had been trying to found out all week just what this she-kat wanted from their son.

"Oh please what about him." Cora yelled pointing at Jake while looking at her husband. Jake looked at her with an odd look on his face.

"She is with him and after she is married to our son. Her and her man whore are going to kill our son and take his money." Cora looked back at Jake and Chance.

"Man whore?" Jake repeated what Cora had called him. Jake and Chance looked at each other. Chance looked back at Cora and Jake could see the angry building in Chance's eyes. Chance stood up and yelled back at her.

"LOOK HERE YOU FUCKING CUNT. I WOULD NEVER HURT ULY, AND JAKE IS NOT MY MAN WHORE! AND ONE MORE THING I DON'T CARE IF FERAL WAS DIRTY POOR I WOULD ALWAYS LOVE HIM. SO YOU CAN JUST GO AND FUCK YOURSELF!" They were all stocked at what just came out of Chance's mouth mainly Jake and Feral. Cora did not say a word she just sat down and looked at her son.

"Ulysses are you going to let this whore talk to me like that?" Cora asked trying to get her son to take her side. Feral looked at his mother and then back at Chance who was looking at him waiting for him to answer his mother.

"No mother you had this coming, and Chance is not a whore!" Cora looked at her son stocked that he would say that to her. She could not believe that he would take up for this little tart and not her.

"He is right Cora you have had this coming."Grant agreed with his son.

"She is really a tom-kat. Can you really love _it_?" Cora asked her son. Chance realized that she could be right could he really love her or him when she changed back?

"Yes mother I can and always will. I have loved Chance for a very long time." Feral told his mother not backing down. Cora got up and walked out of the room in a huff.

"I'm sorry Uly. I didn't mean to say all those thing, but she made me so angry." Chance looked at him.

"Oh don't worry. You'll the only one that has done that. Ulysses brother's wife has always kissed her ass from day one." Grant explained and took a drink of his tea.

"Really? So I'm the first one to tell her off?" Chance asked looking at Grant. Grant nodded his head and they went back to their conversation.

"So did my son tell you about himself or is he just going to let you find out on your own?"Grant asked Chance moving to the middle of the couch.

"No he has not told me anything really" Chance looked at Feral wondering what all he could be hiding from her.

"Well…Where do I be start?" Grant was about to tell Chance all kinds of things when Feral interrupted his father.

"Father please don't tell her about me. I can do that. You tell her about you and mother." Grant looked at his son and shrugged it off and started to tell Chance about himself.

"I have five children and one of them is Ulysses."

"You five…Uly why didn't you tell me that you had so many brothers and sisters." Chance asked him. Feral looked at her and was about to say something when his father interrupted him.

"Yes I'll go by oldest to youngest. First is Tullius then Tiberius well Ulysses and I call him Titus don't know why just do. Then Ulysses, and then there is one of my wife's favorites Marcellus. He has a daughter that is in the Enforcer Academy she will be graduating soon. Hopefully she will be a Lieutenant soon. Then last but not less is Jocelyn my wife's other favorite. Ulysses and Titus are my favorites." He looked at his son and smiled. Feral looked at him and shook his head. Chance could not believe that Feral never told her about his family before. Jake was just setting there lessening to them all talk.

"Wow what names." Chance said out loud. She met to think this but, it just came out.

"Yes well my wife has Roman blood in her and she wanted to give them Roman names. But I named Ulysses thank the gods." Chance could see why, but one thing was bugging her.

"What about Tullius?" She asked her soon to be father-in-law. If Feral and Titus was their father's pick and Marcellus and Jocelyn was their mother's picks. Then what about Tullius?

"He's in prison. He killed some poor kat over nothing really." Chance looked at Feral with her mouth opened. Chance let this go for now and asked Grant about Feral to see if he would give her something juicy about him.

"Oh…so what else can you tell me about my fiancé." Chance asked Grant and he was very happy to tell her everything. Feral just sat back and lessened hoping that he would not get any pictures out to show her. After a about a few hours later they were all talking and laughing. Feral stood up and said that they had to get home because it was getting late. Grant stood up and showed them out and hugged his son goodbye for now. He shook Jake's paw and hugged Chance goodbye.

"Chance..." Grant said to Chance before she walked down the stairs. Feral and Jake walked down without her.

"Yes Grant?" She asked looking at him.

"Welcome to the family and with all honestly I'm the only one you need to win over and you have." He told her.

"Really that's good to know." Chance hugged Grant and walked down the stairs and got in the car. The car pulled away and soon it was out of sight.

Grant turned and walked back into the huge house. Niles shut the door behind him. Grant walked up the stair case to his and his wife's bedroom. Grant opened the door and stood in the doorway. He saw Cora setting at her dressing table. She looked at him in the mirror and said.

"Are they gone?"

"Yes Ulysses told me to tell you that he still loves you even after that scene you made." Grant shut the door to their bedroom and walked down the hall to his office. Cora was right behind him. Grant opened the door to his office and walked to his desk and sat down in his big chair. Cora walked over and sat down in a chair in front of her husband's desk.

"So are you pissed at me?" She asked her husband.

"Yes I am. You had no right to yell at the girl like that!" Grant yelled at his wife.

"If you wanted to know about her all you had to do was to come to _me_." Grant said with an evilish smiled. Cora looked at him.

"What?" She had an evilish smile on her face as well.

"Sir you didn't?" Niles asked his maters while handing him his tea.

"Yes I did Niles. I looked in on our little Chancy and found." Cora was on the edge of her seat.

"Nothing." Grant smiled at Cora who almost fell out of her seat and onto the floor.

"Nothing…NOTHING!" She yelled.

"Nothing. He was good in school, got straight A's, he was top of his class in the Enforcer Academy. But the odd thing is that I could only find things from when he was sixteen up. Nothing from sixteen down." Grant said with a puzzled look on his face.

"See that tells you that he has a past and that he's trying to hide it and I'm going to find out what that is."

"Cora leave it alone." Grant begged his wife, but she did not lessen. She just got up and walked out of the room. Grant just sat there and drank his tea.

Chapter Six: The Big Day

_At MegaKat Cathedral_

Chance was getting ready in her own room. Today was the big day hers and Feral's wedding day. Feral was down the hall getting ready in his own room as well. Jake opened the door to Feral's room and saw him walking back and forth. Feral was dressed in his military whites. Jake giggled at the nerves Commander.

"Feral are you all right?" Jake asked him. Feral looked up at him.

"Just a little nerves that's all." Feral answered him.

"Well I'm going to check on Chance okay." Jake told him walking to the door.

"Wait could you give her this." Feral handed Jake a letter. Jake smiled and took it from him and walked to the door. Jake shut the door behind him and walked down the hallway to Chance's door. Jake knocked on the door as he opened it. Jake shut the door behind him and turned and saw Chance in her dress. Chance was wearing a beautiful wedding dress (Kate Middleton's Wedding Dress the only one that I knew everyone knows what it looks like.) Chance had on a pair of simple white high heels and had her hair was up in a bummed swiss roll. She had a chiffon lace cathedral length veil that was tucked in under her hair. Chance turned and looked at Jake. Chance could see tears in Jake's eyes. Jake walked over to Chance and reached out and took her paws into his.

"Oh Chance you look…lovely in that." Jake said this with the tears running down his cheeks. Chance took her left paw out of his and put it up to his face and wiped the tears his face.

"Oh Jake why are crying?" Chance asked Jake not knowing why his was crying.

"Because you look so beautiful in that dress and I just realized that I'm losing you." Jake said with new tears running down his cheeks. Chance wiped them away as well.

"Oh Jake you could never lose me. We belong together no one could ever break us a part, and just because I'm going to be married doesn't mean this is the end." Chance leaded up and kissed him on the lips. Jake then handed the letter to Chance.

"What is this?" She asked him taking it from him.

"A letter that Feral wrote to you." Jake said wiping his tears away again. Chance opened the letter and read it to herself. It read….

_To My Dearest Love_

_I cannot wait until we are married. I know this is going to be one hell of a ride. I know that we can do this together. Me, you, and yes Jake can fight throw whatever comes our way. No matter what happens we all will be together, and I want you to know that I will not break you and Jake up in any way. I love you._

_With Love_

_Ulysses N. Feral_

Chance read this and started to cry. Jake asked Chance what was wrong and she handed the letter over to him. Jake read it and was happy that Feral was not going to break them up. Just then there was a knock at the door. Chance and Jake turned to look to see who it was. It was Grant and he was holding something in his left paw.

"Grant what are you doing here. I thought that you were with Uly?" Chance asked him.

"I was but I thought I should come on see the bride." Grant stated as he walked over to them.

"Grant what is that in the bag?" Chance asked him wondering what he had.

"Something for the bride." He answered her and got out a big blue velvet box out of the bag. He sat it down onto the dressing table that was in the room and sat the empty bag on the floor. Grant opened the box and there in side was beautiful jewelry fit for a queen.

"Oh Grant…What is….Who is…" Chance could not talk.

"It's for you my dear. Can't walk down the aisle without looking like a queen." Grant told Chance has he got out a three diamonded necklace and moved around Chance to put it on her. After he put it on her he then moved back to the box and got out long diamonded earrings and handed them to her. Chance put them on and looked at him. She was about to thank him but he then pulled out a fully rounded clear Austrian rhinestone crystal crown and placed it onto Chance's head. Chance was floored why did he do this for her?

"Why did you do this for me?" Chance looked at him with tears running down her cheeks. Jake was glad that Chance had on water proof make up.

"Because Ulysses told me that your father and family were not coming here today and that a father should give his daughter something on her wedding day." Grant explained

"But I'm not your daughter."

"Not biologically no, but I wanted to give my new daughter something. Oh and Jake I didn't forget you." Grant pulled something else out of the box. He handed Jake a white gold and diamonded rolex watch. Jake was also floored as well and wondered why he would give him something like this.

"Why did you?" He asked putting it on.

"Because you are a part of this family too Jake." Grant smiled at him.

"Well I need to go and get seated and I will see you two later." With that Grant walked out and shut the door behind him.

"I like him." Jake said looking at his watch. Chance rolled her eyes. There was another knock on the door and it was the minister telling them that it was time.

Feral stood at the altar waiting for his soon to be wife. The door's opened and everyone stood. There was Chance on Jake's arm. Jake walked Chance down the aisle. Everyone looked at her some cried, some smiled, and others could not believe that Feral got this beautiful she-kat. Chance got to the altar and handed Jake her bouquet that was made up with all white roses all, but one red one that was in the middle of her bouquet. Jake looked over at Feral's mother who was in the front row. Jake hoped and prayed that she was not say anything. Because if she did he would kill were she sat.

The wedding got on its way. The minister asked the question if only one would reject to this marriage then speak now or forever hold your peace. Jake saw Grant put his right paw over Cora's mouth. Jake giggled to himself and thought 'Thank the gods he did that.' The minister then pronounced Chance and Feral man and wife. Feral and Chance kissed and turned to everyone clapping at them. They began to walk down the aisle together. Jake walked behind them knowing that things were about to change forever.

_At The Garage_

Chance, Feral, and Jake stood outside the garage and were talking to each other. Chance and Feral were about to go on their honeymoon to Okinawa Japan. Jake didn't know why they would want to go there when they could have gone to Paris.

"So I'll see you in three weeks okay. You can handle everything right." Chance asked Jake while Feral loaded up the taxi.

"Yea I'll be fine okay so stop worrying." Jake looked at Chance and tried to get her to calm down.

"Okay I'll give you a safe arrival call okay….Jake" Jake looked back at Chance. He was watching Feral walk back to them.

"Yea?" He asked

"I love you."

"I love you too Chance." Jake kissed Chance on the lips Feral was fine with them kissing. Chance had told him that she and Jake have been in an open relationship for about a year or so. Jake watched as Chance and Feral got into the taxi and drove way. Jake turned around and walked back into the garage and picked up the phone and called someone.

"Hello?"

"Hey Callie its Jake I was wondering if we could get together tonight?" Jake asked her hoping that she would say yes.

"Yea sure do you want to meet up or do you want me to come over?" She asked him getting ready to leave her office.

"You can come over. Chance and Feral just left for their honeymoon."

"Wait What?" Callie asked him. She didn't know that they were together.

"I'll tell you when you get here." They said their goodbyes for now and Jake cleaned up the garage some. He also cleaned himself up as well. Chance had only been gone for ten minutes now and Jake was missing his best friend and lover. Jake could not believe that Feral said that they could see be with each other. Chance had told Feral that he was an awesome husband.

_In the Taxi_

"Uly." Chance called her new husband's nickname out.

"Yes." He answered her.

"I love you."

"I love you too." And with that they went on a very romance honeymoon.

Hey it me again. Again if you want to see what Chance was wearing just copy my words and lookie. I know the thing with Chance and Jake being lovers is odd and meanly with Chance being with Feral. But I got some good ideas. Never know might be a three some somewhere? Hoped y'all liked it.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Seven: Cherry Blossoms

_In Okinawa Japan_

Chance and Feral walked into their honeymoon sweet house and looked around. The house was modern but yet traditional at the same time. The house had a chashitsu with a moon arch doorway leading to the breath taking grader with cherry trees and a koi pond with huge koi in it. The house also had in some room's glass walls that were opened to the outside that had trees or something use was in them. (no roof to it. If you looked up you could see the sky and no doors either.) In the living room there were four glass walls and inside of it was bamboo trees and sand.

Chance and Feral went to their bedroom and to put their clothes up. The first thing they saw in the room was a platform bed frames. The bed was against a red wall that had a moon window on it. The reset of the walls was white with black wood beams, and had dark brown almost black wooden closets on either side of the room. They put their things in their own closets. Chance laid down onto the bed and was staring up at the ceiling. The bed had a white down comforter on it and a red blanket lying in the middle of it.

Feral walked over to the bed and stepped up and laid down beside Chance. Feral could tell that there was something wrong with her and he knew what it was. Chance was missing Jake. She had called Jake when they got to Okinawa and told him that they were okay. Ever since then she had seemed very depressed. This was the first time in five years that they have been a part…well kind of a part.

"Chance I know you miss him, but you will see him in three weeks. It's not like you'll never see him again." Feral tried to cheer his new wife up.

"Your right. I'm sorry. It's just that I worry about him that's all." Chance said turning over onto her right side and looked at her new husband.

"I know you do, but I know another way we can get you to stop worrying about him." Feral smiled at Chance.

"How?" She asked him. Feral leaded in and kissed her on the lips. Chance then realized what he was talking about.

Chance broke the kiss and moved off of the bed and took her clothes off and Feral did the same. After Chance's clothes were off she moved up to the top of the bed and Feral moved on top of her. They kissed and rubbed their bodies against each other. Soon Feral was harder than he has ever been before. Chance rolled Feral over onto his back and sat up. She then began to lower herself onto his hard leaking cock. Feral moaned as Chance began to ride him. Chance was moaning loudly as she rode him. Feral put his paws on each side of Chance's hips and held her while he slammed into her.

"Oh fuck Uly yes." Chance moaned out her husband's nickname.

"Oh fuck Chance." Feral grunted out his wife's name.

Feral sat up and rolled them over to were Chance was on her back and Feral was between her legs. Chance wrapped her arms around Feral's back. Chance was beside herself with pleasure. She could feel Feral's cum leak into her hot wet cave.

"That's it Uly cum in me." Chance wined out. This made Feral slam into her even harder. He loved to hear Chance moan and wine as he fucked her. He then though about when she would change back into a tom-kat. The imaged of Chance's hard cock between their stomachs being rubbed raw and his cum leaking out of it. The thought of this made Feral moan deeply.

"Oh shit Chance I'm about to cum." He grunted into her ear. Chance moaned into his as she could feel herself about to orgasm.

Feral came hard into Chance's hot cave moaning her name as he came. Chance held Feral tighter and rode out her orgasm. They calmed down some when Chance looked at Feral and said.

"Fuck me again, but from behind." Feral was stocked when Chance said this. He never thought that she would want to do it that way. Feral got off of Chance and she got onto all fours and Feral pushed himself back into her hot wet cave. Feral moved his hips in and out of Chance. Chance was again moaning loudly.

"Fuck…go faster Uly. I need to cum again." Chance moaned out causing Feral to once again slam into her. The image of Chance as a tom-kat came back into Feral's mind again. Chance on all fours and he was behind him slamming into his whole. Feral was now beside himself with pleasure as her slammed into his new wife. They came again and rode out their orgasms moaning and grunting each other's names again. Chance arms gave out beneath her and Feral leaded over her. He had almost fell on top of her.

Feral pulled out of Chance and laid down beside her on the bed. Chance was lying there with her back to him. Feral moved his arm around her and pulled her tighter to him. Chance sighed happily when he did this. Feral started to wonder why Chance wanted him to fuck her from behind.

"Chance why did you want me to do that?"

"Because I wanted to know what it would feel like to be on my paws and knees." Chance answered him with a giggle.

"Okay now you know." Feral laughed lightly which made Chance giggle again. They soon fell asleep in each other's arms.

The next morning Chance and Feral went out into the town holding paws. Chance and Feral walked to throw the streets and into some stores and looked around. Chance had gotten Jake some things 'I hope Jake likes the things I got for him. Oh Jake I miss you' Chance thought to herself. Chance had walked into a store that was selling kimonos. Feral walked in behind her and was looking at them as well.

"This one is beautiful." Chance put her paw one of them. Feral looked at Chance and smiled.

"Do you want one?" He asked her. Chance looked at him

"No Uly they cost to must. Don't get me wrong I would love to them but it's too must money." Chance told Feral and walked pasted him. Feral looked at them once more and walked out.

They walked and bought things. Feral saw Chance looking at some more kimonos in the shop they were in. Feral noticed that these kimonos were cheap and not very good quality unlike the others Chance had been looking at.

"Uly honey, I'm tried how about we go back to the house and take a nap?" Chance said to her new husband.

"Sure…Shopping can make you tried that or it's the heat." Feral joked which caused Chance to giggle.

They walked back to the house and put their bag in living room. Chance walked into the bedroom and put on some comfortable clothes. Chance was about to lay down when someone rang the doorbell to the house. Feral who was in the kitchen chartering his cell phone walked through the house to the front door and answered it. Chance walked out of the bedroom wearing the clothes that she had just taken off to see who it was. Chance turned the corner and saw a woman talking to Feral. Feral and the woman turned to look at Chance. Chance could not believe who she saw.

"Mameha what are you doing here?" Chance said in a low voice.

"I was told that you were here and I wanted to see you." Mameha told her. Feral looked confused how did Chance know this woman?

"Uh Chance how do you know her?" Feral asked.

"We meet back in MegaKat City a few years agao." Mameha explained to the Commander.

"Oh. Well you two have catch up. I'll leave you two alone." With that Feral walked out of the house.

Chance pored some tea for Mameha and herself. They were setting in the chashitsu on the hosting mat. Mameha took a drink for her cup and sat it down onto table. Chance looked at her with worried eyes.

"Who told you that I was here?" Chance asked her. Mameha looked at Chance and smiled sweetly at her.

"Your father of course." She answered her.

"How did he?" Chance didn't get to finish.

"He knows about you and the Commander and he want me to come here and see if you were happy."

"I am happy. I love him very much." Chance could not let her grad down. Not around this she-kat.

"Good he'll be very happy to know this. So how are you doing and don't worry whatever we talk about I will not go and tell him." Mameha told Chance and Chance knew that she would not say a word unless she thought he needed to know about something.

"I'm fine. Jake is doing fine. Although I do miss him." Chance looked down at her tea cup.

"I know you do. So how is your know mother in law?" Mameha asked with a big smile.

"She hates me. She will and or do whatever it takes to get Feral and I to break up. Not only that I'm worried that she might be digging up my past. I don't want anyone to find out about it." Chance confided to Mameha. Mameha could see the tears running down Chance's cheeks. Mameha got up from where she was setting and moved over to Chance's left side.

"Don't worry about that. She will not get far. Only you, myself and your father knows about your past. I'll tell him about what she is trying to do to you, and he will throw her off." Mameha rubbed Chance's back. Chance looked up at her and smiled.

"Do you really think that father will help me?"

"Yes and he will do whatever it takes to stop her from hurting you." Chance knew that he would do that and would keep her or him safe.

_Three Days before the End of the Honeymoon_

Mameha had invited Chance and Feral to go with her to see a traditional Japanese fan dance. Chance was coming out of the bathroom to get her light pink cocktail dress that she had laid on the bed. When she walked into the bedroom it was gone.

"What?" She asked herself. Chance heard someone in the doorway of the bedroom and turned to see Feral standing there with a smile on his face and his paws behind his back.

"Uly where is my dress?"

"You will not need it." Feral smiled and walked over to Chance. Chance was about to ask why when Feral moved his right arm around and showed her a box. Feral handed it to her. Chance walked over to the bed and set it on the frame. Chance opened the box and there inside was a beautiful pink and brown kimono with dark pink, light pink, and a pinkish white roses on it. It also had a gold obi sash with pink and red roses to match the motif on the kimono. It even had a pair of okobo and the socks to go with them. Chance looked at Feral with a 'can't believe' look on her face.

"Uly?"

"You wanted one so I got you…eight. They were not that much after I had talked to them. I got them when you and Mameha were talking that day." Feral smiled at her. Chance walked over and kissed her husband on the lips.

"But Uly I don't know how to put this thing on." Chance told him.

"That's why I'm here dear." Mameha said walking into the room.

"I'll leave you two to get ready." Feral walked out of the room and then walked back in.

"Oh and don't forget to do her hair and well you know." With that Feral walked back out.

Feral was setting in the living room trying to watch something on tv. Chance and Mameha had been in there for about two hours now. 'What is taking so long? Then again that kimono did come with a lot of things.' Feral thought to himself. Just then Mameha walked around the corner and Chance was right behind her. Chance shifted her feet like a real geisha would do. Chance looked beautiful in the kimono. Her hair was in a modern day geisha hairstyle. She even had hair ornaments like a real geisha would have. One looked like a metal fan with metal strips coming off of it. The other looked like cherry blossoms which framed Chance's face. (Think of Memoirs of a Geisha Sayuri's hairstyle) Feral could not speak Mameha moved over to let Chance past. Chance looked at Feral in his black suit.

"You look so handsome in that." Chance placed her paws on his chest.

"Me…You look beautiful in that." Feral said making Chance blush.

"We should be going now or we'll miss the begin." Mameha spoke causing them to look at her. They left the house and went to watch the beautiful geisha's dance their beautiful dance.

Chapter Eight: New House

_Back in MegaKat City_

Chance and Feral was in a taxi heading back to the garage. Chance was so happy to be home and so was Feral. Chance could not wait to see Jake again and Feral knew this too. Chance was looking out the window of the taxi when she realized they had a problem on their paws.

"Uh Uly?" Chance asked Feral. He looked at her with a puzzled look on his face.

"What is it?" He asked back.

"Where are we going to live? I mean I don't think that we can live there at the garage." Chance made a very good point. She couldn't live there with Jake she would like to.

"We'll think something okay." Feral rubbed Chance's paw as the taxi drove up to the garage.

Feral unloaded the taxi as Chance went to find Jake. Chance looked in the garage…no not there. Then she looked in the waiting room…not there either. 'Damn it where he?' Chance asked herself. Something inside her was telling her that something was wrong. Chance walked into the kitchen and there was Jake on the floor.

"JAKE!" Chance screamed out causing Feral to run into the kitchen to see what was wrong. Jake lying on his back on the floor going in and out of conscious. Feral ran over to Chance's side.

"What's wrong with him?!" Feral yelled.

"Uly in the dourer, in the desk, in the waiting room is an insulin pen go get it." Chance commanded him. Feral went out of the room and into the waiting room. Chance lead over Jake and tried to get him to talk to her.

"Jake…JAKE! WAKE UP NOW!"

"Here it is." Feral said handing it to her. Chance the slammed the pen into Jake's leg and in a few seconds Jake started to come around. Jake tried to push Chance off of him.

"JAKE STOP IT'S ME. YOU NEED TO TRY TO FOUCES DAMN IT!"

"Chance what the hell? Why are you yelling at him like that?" Feral asked her.

"Sorry, but you have too with Jake. He gets to were you if you don't then he'll let himself go to sleep."

"Okay. Isn't that a good thing?" Feral asked trying to understand what was going on.

"No it's not…Because if he goes to sleep then he'll going into a coma and he'll die." Chance explained with tears running down her face. Then Feral realized what just happened. They almost lost Jake and if that would have happened then Chance would be heartbroken. 'That's why Chance asked where we're going to live. If we leave and no one is here with Jake he could die.' Feral thought to himself.

"Chance?" Jake asked opening his eyes.

"Jake your okay sweetly everything is okay." Chance said touching Jake's face.

"I'm sorry. I thought that I could get something to eat before that happened…Wow that one hit me fast." Jake sat up with Chance right beside him. Feral moved behind him just in case he would pass out again.

"You're okay now. Here I'll make you something to eat and Feral will carry you into the waiting room okay." Chance stood up and went to get Jake something that would help him.

"No Chance. He doesn't have to carry me in there." Chance looked at Jake and said.

"I didn't ask him to, I told him to. Now let him carry you in there or I will get them glucose pills and you can take one of those." Jake looked at Feral.

"Carry Me." Jake did not want to that those pills they always made him gag. Feral picked Jake up and carried him into the waiting room and sat him down onto the couch.

"I didn't know that you were a diabetic." Feral stated setting beside Jake.

"Yea…that's kind of why Chance worries so much about me. See it can hit me so fast to where I just drop to floor. Like just now. Chance has always been right there to help me. I was never scared but this time I was. I don't know what to do if I'm by myself again." Jake was looking down at his feet. Feral looked away he didn't know what to do. Chance came into the room and handed Jake something to eat. Jake looked up at a smiling Chance and smiled back at her. Feral knew what he needed to do.

_The Next Day at the Garage_Rated: M Chance and Jake

Jake and Chance was up stairs in Chance's room. Chance was showing Jake all of the things that she and Feral had bought in Okinawa. Chance pulled out the kimonos that Feral had gotten her. They were beautiful. There were three that stopped at her ankles and three with long trains and two that came down to the floor but did not have a long train. Jake could not believe that Feral got Chance eight of these. Chance gave Jake the things that she had gotten for him. Chance had gotten Jake a porcelain dragon figurine that was mainly red with gold here and there.

"Oh Chance I love it, and you didn't have to get me all this stuff." Jake looked at all the things Chance had bought for him.

"I wanted to." Chance walked over and kissed him on the lips. Jake could feel himself get hard. It had been so long since the last time they had sex. 'Hmm when was the last time we had sex. Hmm three months ago.' Jake thought himself

"Jake what are you thinking about?" Chance asked him leading back to look at her lover.

"Sorry I was thinking that it has been a while since you and I have…you know." Jake told Chance looking down at her.

"Will we could." Jake looked at Chance with wide eyes.

"No we can't I mean…"

"Oh please fuck her." Feral said from the doorway. Jake turned to look at him. Chance walked over and gave her husband a kiss on the lips and smiled at him.

"What?" Jake asked.

"You are the best husband in the world." Chance turned and looked at Jake.

"Wait you what me too…" Jake didn't finish.

"Yea I do. I'm about to go to work and our little Chance needs someone to fuck her." Feral smiled at him.

"Okay well you be careful and I love you." Chance kissed Feral.

"Love you too and I will." With that Feral kissed Chance and went down the stairs to go to work.

"Really? You really what to do this?" Jake asked Chance who was walking toured him.

"Yes I do." Chance kissed Jake deeply.

Jake took off Chance's t-shirt and her bar. Then he unbutton and unzipped her short shorts while Chance unzipped his overalls and took it off of him. She lifted his t-shirt up over his head and throw it to the floor. Jake was now in his boxers. Chance slipped them off of him. Jake pulled down her shorts and her lace white panties off at the same time. Jake then started to licked and sucked her breast and her nipples. After they were hard Jake went back to kissing her.

Chance broke the kiss and laid down onto the bed. Jake laid down on top of her softly. They kissed and rubbed their bodies together. Chance could feel Jake's harden cock on the inside of her enter thigh. Chance moaned into the kiss. Jake places himself in front of her hot wet cave and began to push in.

"Oh Fuck Jake that feels so good." Chance moaned as Jake began to push in and out her.

"Oh Chance not even Callie felt this good." Chance smiled to herself knowing that she was better than Callie.

Jake held himself up with his elbow while Chance wrapped her arms around his back and her legs around his waist. They moaned and grunted as they could feel themselves getting close to their climax. Jake was moving in and out of Chance in a nice pace.

"Oh…Fuck Jake go faster…slam into me." Chance begged him. Jake did as told and started to slam into her. Chance was screaming in pleasure and Jake was grunting with the same.

"OH FUCK JAKE RIGHT THERE YESSS." Chance screamed out. Jake could feel himself about to cum.

"Oh fuck Chance…I'm going to cum. Oh FUCK." Jake grunted loudly as he came into Chance hot wet cave. Chance moaned as Jake came into her. They rode out the orgasms moaning and grunting each other's names. They soon were exhausted and Jake fell to Chance's left side. They laid there catching their breath, and soon sleep claimed them.

_In Feral's Office_

Feral was setting at his desk going through some paper. He was glad to be back at work. Then Feral's father walks into his office and sat down in a chair in front of his desk.

"Hello father." Feral greeted his father looking up from the papers he was holding.

"Hello son." Grant greeted his son while smiling at him.

"Is there something you need?" Feral asked. Grant smiled at him and said.

"I need 1,000 dollars. Do you have that have it?" Grant asked his son.

"Yea…Why?" Feral asked his father who grinning.

_Back At the Garage_

A few hours late Feral came home and found Chance and Jake still in bed asleep. He smiled to himself and walked over and gave Chance a kiss on the forehead. Chance wake up and smiled at him.

"Hey how was work?" Chance asked him.

"Well I wasn't at work." Feral smiled at Chance.

"Then where were you?" Jake asked rolling over.

"Jake I didn't mean to wake you up." Feral told Jake who was setting up.

"You didn't I was already awake." Jake told him. Chance sat up too.

"Uly honey. Where were you?" Chance asked again.

"I bought a house." Feral told them. They looked at him

"You what?" They both said at the same time.

"Yea. So you two better get up and get dress because we are going to see our new home." Feral leaded in and touched foreheads with Chance who giggled. Chance and Jake got up and got dressed and the three of them left to see this house that Feral had bought.

_At the New House_

The new house was about twenty minutes outside of MegaKat City, and was nowhere near where Feral's parents lived. Feral had made sure of that. They pulled up to a beautiful newly built 40,000 square foot custom Byron house. It was a tan brick with a dark blue roof and medium brown trim. It was two stories high and had many rooms.

"Feral you bought this? How much did this cost you?" Chance asked him looking at the house.

"1,000." He answered her.

"Wait! There is no way in hell this house costed 1,000." Jake stated as he and Chance turned to look at Feral.

"True, it did cost more, but my father asked if I had 1,000 and I said yes. He said he needed it; I gave it to him and he throw a pair of keys on my desk. And said "I bought y'all a new house and you just paid me for finding it and buy it for you." Chance and Jake looked at him.

"He what?" Chance asked Feral as he turned to look down at her.

"Yea."

"So he got y'all a house with nothing in the front or the back I'm guessing and a dirt road leading up to it." Jake explained what he was thinking.

"No father said that he found a house; bought it and we get to pick out what goes in the front, back and what kind of brick that goes in the driveway that we want. Then he said when the outside and inside is done then that meaning the house is our wedding present for him." Feral explained what his father had told him.

"We get to pick out what we want and he'll pay for it?" Chance asked looking at the house.

"Yep." Feral simply answered her.

"I love your father." Chance said in a very happy voice.

"So shall we go in?" Feral asked and the three walked into the huge house.

They looked around down stairs and then walked up stairs to look around. Chance noticed something odd about the upstairs. Chance asked Feral what was going on here and he leaded in and told her. Jake was walking back up the hallway toured Chance and Feral. He could not hear what they were talking about, but they stopped once he got into hearing range. Jake just shrugged it off and stood there.

"Jake let's look in this room." Chance pulled Jake to a room with double white doors. Feral was right behind them smiling. Chance opened both of the doors that lead to the inside of the room. Jake had seen doors like this before but they were to Chance's and Feral's room. The three walked in and looked around.

"Wow this is a nice room." Feral said to Chance. Chance then giggled.

"Yea it is. But what are you two going to do with two masters sweets? Well I guess you could turn it to one hell of an office." Jake said looking around the room. His eyes soon landed on Chance who was smiling at him.

"An office! Why would we turn your room into an office?" Feral asked making Jake look at him funny.

"What?" He asked the two shyly.

"This is your room Jake. Father told me that he and we could not leave you out. You are family now, not only to Chance and I, but to my father as well. He said that he now has five sons and will have six when you turn back into a tom-kat." Feral looked at Chance and smiled. Chance and Feral looked back at Jake and saw the tears running down his face.

"We're home. All of us." Chance smiled at Jake and hugged him and wiped his tears away from his face. She leaded up and kissed him on the lips which make him smile at her. Feral walked close to Jake and also leaded down and kissed him on the lips which took Jake by surprised. Chance giggled and walked over to one of the built in book cases. She was looking at the wood then she turned around and saw Feral talking to Jake. Feral had his arm around Jake's side. Jake was still blushing from the kiss. Chance was happy that Feral wanted to be with her and Jake. Chance leaded against the built in and started to fall backwards. Wait what?

"Uh…guys." Chance tried to get Feral's and Jake's attention but it didn't work. Just then the built in lifted her upwards and down she went with a yelp. Feral and Jake looked to see where she had spoken from, but no Chance. They looked around the room and went down stairs to see if they could find her. They walked into a room that was a big office and looked there. Jake walked over to the fireplace and leaded against it.

"Chance could be any were. Did your father tell you about these hidden doors?" Jake asked Feral who was walking toured him.

"No. He didn't." Feral rested his right hand against the mantle of the fireplace and felt something odd.

"What is this?" He asked while pushing a button. Just then the bookcase beside Jake slid to the left and there were lit up stairs going down to an unknown place. Feral and Jake looked at each other and walked down the stairs. While walking down the stairs Jake had to ask Feral something.

"Feral why did you kiss me?" Jake asked. Feral stopped on the stairs and turned to look at him.

"Because Chance is not the only one I love and Chance is more then willing to share you. Beside I liked kissing you." Feral winked at Jake and turned to finish walking down the stairs. Jake bushed again and walked behind Feral.

Chance slid down a tunnel until she landed on a very soft mat. Chance sat up onto her knees and turned around and saw something that she was not expected to see.

"Grant?" Chance looked at her new father in law.

"Hi. Nice of you to drop in." Grant smiled at her. Grant was wearing one of his suits and had his paws behind his back.

"What?" Chance asked "Where I'm I?" She asked looking around.

"In yours and Jake new hangar." Grant answered her while walking over to a very confused Chance and helped her up. Grant led Chance to the railing of their new hangar. She looked over and saw a huge hangar…a new huge hangar. 'This one was built new. To where ours was left over from MegaWar II' she thought to herself.

"I had it built for you and Jake. Now you can bring The Turbokat here." Grant looked at Chance. She turned at looked at him. She was stocked about what this tom-kat had just told her.

"How did you know that we…"

"Ulysses didn't tell me. I know all along. I looked at your files and saw that you were working at the salvage yard at the time you said that you got that stuff spilled onto you. Then I watched a tape of you flying when you were in the academy and then I saw a clip of T-Bone flying The Turbokat on the news one night. Then I watched them side by side and what do you know. You fly the same way as you did in the academy. So knowing that you and Jake lived together I put two and two together. I know I'm right Chance, and you know that this means I know about your past. " Grant tilled his head and looked at a still shocked Chance.

"You…You looked into my past?" Chance asked Grant scared at what he might say.

"Yes I did, and I found a lot of things about you Chance. But I will not tell anyone, and definitely not Cora. Who is trying to found something, but I have thrown her off for now, and I will not tell Ulysses or _Jake_ about your past." Grant smiled at Chance who was not scared anymore.

"Good…Then you can live." Chance smiled at Grant. Grant was now the one who was afraid. Just then someone came into the new hangar. They looked over at Feral and Jake walking toured them. Jake walked up beside Chance and looked over the railing and saw the huge hangar.

"Wow Chance this is huge. Did you tell Grant about you know?"

"No I didn't he found out on his own." Chance smiled at Jake and pulled him to go and have a look around. Feral walked up to his father and spoke.

"How did you…" He kind of asked his father.

"I'm that good." Grant smiled and walked off to show Chance and Jake around their new hangar. Feral walked behind them and looked around with them.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Nine: Sickness

_At The House_

A week later Chance, Feral, and Jake had moved into their new home. They still had a lot to do to the place, but they were all home. Chance was hanging up one of the kimonos that Feral had bought for her onto the wall in their new living room. It was one of the ones that had a long train it was mainly black with light pink, dark pink and red flowers on it. The obi was white it had light pink, and dark pink flowers. She hung it on the wall with the patter facing outwards. Chance had pinned the obi to the back of the kimono. Jake was also in the room cleaning off the coffee table that Grant had bought for them. He was wearing a dark green long sleeved shirt and a pair of light blue jeans. Chance was in a pair of light blue jean short shorts and a white t-shirt.

"This place is really starting to look great Chance." Jake said standing up and looking around the room.

"Yea it is isn't it?" Chance got down off the latter and looked at the kimono. She still had seven others to hang. Chance looked at the clock on the wall 'Uly should be home soon.' She thought to herself.

"Hey where do you want this one to go?" Jake asked her. Bring her out of her thought. Jake was holding another kimono. This one was one of them that stopped at the ankles. It was light blue that faded up into a light pink. There was a light sliver flower pattern on it, and it had a white obi that went with it.

"Oh that one goes… (Chance touched her head. She felt odd.)goes in the mine and Uly's bedroom. Here I'll go put it up and you can put the kitchen table together. Okay and I'll come down and help you when I'm done." Chance said walking up to Jake and took it from him and walked upstairs.

Jake got started putting the kitchen table together in the kitchen. Jake then heard Feral come into the house. 'Oh good Feral is home. He can help me put this table together.' Jake thought to himself. Feral walked into the kitchen and saw Jake in the floor.

"You putting the table together because you want to or did Chance make you?" Feral laughed at Jake getting himself something to drink. Jake looked at him and stuck his touge out at him. Feral took a drink of his water and hear something up stairs.

"Is that hammering?" Feral asked Jake who was trying to figure out where the pace in his paw went.

"Yea it's Chance. She is hanging a kimono upstairs in the bedroom." Jake answered him looking at the paper. Then they hear a loud thud from upstairs. They looked at each other.

"Do you think Chance dropped the hammer?" Feral asked Jake.

"No that was too loud to be a hammer." Jake said getting up.

The two ran upstairs and to Chance's and Feral's master sweet. There they found Chance on her back and on the floor unconscious. Feral ran over to her and lifted her into his lap. Jake was by Chance's right side.

"CHANCE!" Feral tried to wake his fallen wife.

"Uh…Uly, Jake?" Chance said in a weak voice as she came to.

"What happened?" Jake asked her.

"I don't know. I got down off the latter and felt light headed. I guess I must have passed out." Chance told them setting up in Feral's lap.

"You okay now or do you want to go to the hospital?" Feral asked her. Chance looked at him and smiled.

"No I'm fine. It's probably were I got down so quit. I'm fine." Chance said getting up. Feral stood up as well. He had his paw behind her just in case. Jake was in front of her just in case she would pass out again. Chance smiled at them and told them again she was fine.

"Really guys I'm fine, but I'm hungry and I know you two are. How about we go downstairs and get something to eat." The two toms nodded at her and they went downstairs to get something to eat.

_The Next Day_

Jake was downstairs in the kitchen eating his lunch. Feral had stayed home from work to help Jake move some of his things into his new room. Chance was upstairs in bed. She had woken up feeling ill. Jake had told her that a stomach verse was going around and she may have gotten it. Chance told him that he was probably right and stayed in bed. Feral had told Jake that she had been throwing up all night long and again this morning.

"I still think that she should go to the doctor and have them give her something for it." Jake told Feral before he took a drink of his water.

"Your right she should, but it is hell to get her to lesson to you. You should know that more than anyone." Feral told Jake as he put his dish into the snick. Feral was right. It was hell to get Chance to go to a doctor. She would have to be very sick for her to agree to go. They walked back upstairs and got started unpacking Jake's things when Chance walked through the doorway into Jake's room. She was standing there in one of Feral's t-shirts and was holding his phone in her left paw. Jake looked up and saw her standing there.

"Hey you're out of bed. That's good. You feel better?" Jake asked her. Chance looked at him.

"No not really. Your cell phone woke me." Chance said handing Feral his cell phone. Feral took it from her and said.

"I'm sorry honey. I thought I had turned it off."

"It's okay. Wow Jake your room is coming together." Chance said looking around the room.

"Damn." Feral said as he looked to see who called him.

"What is it?" Chance asked her husband. Jake looked at him.

"I got to go into work. I'll be home in a few hours." Feral kissed Chance on the head and walked out of Jake's new room.

"Okay you be careful!" Chance yelled at him.

"I will!" Feral yelled back from downstairs. Jake was putting some of the empty boxes onto his bed when Chance spoke.

"Jake?" Chance asked him causing Jake to look at her.

"Yea." He answered her.

"Can you take me to the doctors please?" She asked him. Jake knew if Chance wanted to go to the doctors then she must be feeling really bad.

"Yea sure. Let's go now so that we can get home before Feral does." Jake said getting his keys. Chance got ready and they left to go to the doctor's office.

_In the Doctor's Office_

Jake was setting in the waiting room board out of his mind. He wished that Chance would have let him go back there with her. He kept thinking to himself that Chance must be really sick for her to be back there for an hour and an half. Jake was starting to get worried. He had a bad feeling about this. What if Chance was really sick like, what if she had cancer or worse she could be dying? He knew that they were doing tests on her. Jake was about to get up and walk around the waiting room when the doctor came in.

"Mr. Clawson…Can you come back here for a minute." The doctor asked him. 'Oh gods. What is wrong with our Chance?' Jake thought to himself. Jake felt his heart drop in his chest. Jake followed the doctor back to his office and walked in. There he saw Chance setting in a chair that was in front of the doctor's desk. Jake took a closer look at Chance and saw that she was crying.

"Chance what's wrong?" Chance looked up at Jake and told him what was wrong with her. Jake was stunned at what Chance had told him.

_At the House_

It was nine o'clock when Feral got home. He was tired and pissed off. He was called into work because something stupid Steele had done. Feral could not wait to see his new wife and Jake. Jake was walking out of the kitchen and was walking toured him. Feral stopped and looked at Jake. Something was wrong. He could tell by the look on Jake's face.

"What is it?" Feral asked Jake. Jake looked back toured the kitchen and then back at Feral.

"I took Chance to the doctor after you left. She told me what was wrong with her. It's not my place to tell you. You will have to go and ask her yourself." Jake told Feral and walked pasted him. Jake saw Feral walk into the kitchen and turned around and walk behind him. Jake stood beside the doorway that led into the kitchen. He was out of sight, but he could still hear what they were going to say. Feral walked into the kitchen and saw Chance setting at the kitchen table. Feral walked over to her and sat down beside her. Chance looked at him with a small smile.

"What is going on here? What's wrong with you?" Feral asked worried about what Chance was going to tell him. Chance stood up and walked behind him and wrapped her arms around his neck and said.

"I went to the doctor after you left."

"I know Jake told me that, but he would not tell me what is wrong with you. Chance I need to know…are you dying." Feral asked with tears building up into his eyes.

"Uly honey I'm not sick…I'm pregnant." Chance told her husband. Feral got up and turned around and looked at his wife.

"You're pregnant? We are going to have…Wait how do you know it's mine. I mean you and Jake."

"Yea we did, but the doctor told me that I was four weeks along so. I got pregnant the first night of our honeymoon." Chance explained to her husband.

"Are you mad?" Chance asked him. They had never really talked about having a family before. So she didn't know if he wanted kids.

"Mad? Why would I be mad?" Feral asked her.

"Well we never really talked about having a family before and I didn't know if you wanted to have a family?" Chance answered him.

"Yes I want to have a family. I always thought that we would adopt, but hey this works too." Feral leaded down and kissed Chance. Chance smiled at him. She was so happy that he wanted this.

"But what about Jake? What does he think about this?" Feral asked her.

"I don't know…Jake what do you think about this?" Chance asked Jake.

"I'm thinks it's great." Jake answered back from behind the wall. Feral looked up at the wall. He didn't that know that Jake was lessoning in on their conversation again.

"I thought he went upstairs?" Feral asked mainly himself. Chance looked up at him and smiled.

"I think we should celebrate." Jake said walking over to the counter and got a bottle of wine and two glasses.

"What about me?" Chance asked. Jake opened the refrigerator and got out some chocolate covered strawberries.

"I got these for when you felt better." Jake said handing the strawberries over to Chance.

"Ah Jake, how sweet you didn't have to." Chance told him. She took them from him and opened them and ate one. Jake and Feral drink their wine. Feral looked over at Chance and saw that she was crying.

"Chance why are you crying?" He asked her.

"Sorry. I'm just so happy." Chance smiled at the two tom-kats in her life.

Chapter Ten: Pink or Blue?

_At the House_

It has been five months since Chance had found out that she was pregnant. Chance could not believe how big she was. Jake and Feral was right by her side. They were always asking her if she needed anything or if she was hungry that they would go get it for her. Jake and Feral was driving her crazy. Soon she could not take it anymore. She needed a break from them even if it was only for a few hours. Chance had called Grant up to see if he wanted to go with her to her doctor's appointment. Grant was glad to go with her. Chance walked into the hangar and looked around for Jake and Feral. Feral was helping Jake give the Turbokat a tune up. Chance walked over to where they were working. Feral looked up at her and smiled. He was setting on some mats that were on the floor near the Turbokat. He was not really doing anything. Jake was underneath the Turbokat and walked out to get a tool. Jake looked at Chance smiled at her.

"I'm going to my doctor's appointment." Chance leaded down and kissed Feral on the forehead and then walked over and kissed Jake on the cheek.

"What? Why didn't you tell me? I'll go with you." Feral said getting up. Chance stopped him.

"No Jake needs you here."

"To do what? Watch me work on the jet?" Jake asked putting his paws on his hips.

"Yes and if you two what…you two can have a little fun." Chance winked at Jake causing him to blush.

"What?" Feral asked her with a grin. Jake did not like where this was going.

"Uly honey, I'm heavily pregnant and you said yourself that you couldn't have sex with me." Chance explained.

"Yea…The baby is right there!" Feral explained back motioning his paws toured Chance's stomach.

"I can…I really can, but not while the baby is right there…and it feels odd. It's like the baby is saying "I'm right here…I don't want to see this." Feral laughed which made Chance and Jake laugh along with him.

"You two have fun, and don't worry your dad is taking me to my appointment." Chance looked at Feral and winked. Feral knew that Chance wanted him to fuck Jake. They had talked about it before, but not with Jake. Chance turned and walked out of the hangar. Feral looked over at Jake who was working on the Turbokat again. Feral smiled to himself and started to plot out a plain.

Chance walked back upstairs and was in the living room getting everything ready for her appointment. She saw Grant's car pull up and saw him get out, but someone was with him. 'Who is that?' She thought to herself. Chance walked out the door and hugged Grant. She then turned to look at the tom-kat that was with him.

"How are you doing Chance?"Grant asked her.

"Fine. Who are you?" Chance pointed the other tom-kat.

"I'm Titus Feral's older brother by one year." Titus shook Chance's paw. Chance smiled up at him.

"Oh well it's very nice to meet you. Your father has told me a lot about you." Titus looked at his father. Grant just looked away.

"Has he. Well he has told me a lot about you too. I can't believe that my little brother got you. Damn he is one luck tom-kat." Titus smiled down at Chance. Chance blushed.

"We should be going or you will miss your appointment." Grant stated and the three walked to the car. Titus opened the front passenger door for Chance. She thanked him and the three of them drove off to the city.

_At the Doctor's Office_

Chance was waiting for the doctor to see her. Grant had come up with her to the doctor's office. Titus said that he had some work to do and would stop by the house tomorrow. Chance was happy to finally meet him. She could see why Titus and Feral was their father's favorites. Just then the door opened and the nurse was standing there with her clipboard in paw.

"Mrs. Feral the doctor will see you now." The nurse called Chance's new last name out. She loved hearing it.

"You go on I'll be here when you get out." Grant said picking up a magazine. Chance took it from him and sat it back down. Grant looked at her oddly.

"You're coming back there with me or do you not want to know what your grandkid is going to be?" Chance asked him. Grant smiled at her and got up and walked back there with her. They walked down the hall and into an examining room and there was the doctor waiting on them.

"Hi. Nice to see you again Mrs. Feral." The doctor said standing up and hugging Chance.

"It's nice to see you again as well." Chance said walking over the table to let Grant in.

"Who the hell are you?" The doctor asked Grant.

"This is my husband's father, Grant Feral." Chance introduced him to the doctor.

"Oh sorry. I'm Dr. Woods. So shall we find out what this kid is?" Dr. Woods walked over the ultrasound and started it up. Grant stood there looking at the doctor with an odd look on his face. Grant walked over and sat down in a chair that was next to the examining table.

The doctor put to gel onto Chance's stomach. She moved it around with the thing. (Sorry I don't know what it's called) Chance laid there on the table looking at the screen. Grant's eyes were glued to it as well. The doctor stopped and looked closer at the screen.

"What is it?" Chance asked her.

"Well I don't believe it. I have never had a pregnant she-kat in here before with this…" The doctor looked at Chance and smiled. Grant looked at the doctor and wondered what she was talking about.

"You are having…."

_At the House/ In the Hangar_ Rated: M Feral and Jake

Feral looked at Jake and got up and walked up behind him. Jake was standing at his desk looking over what he had done to the Turbokat. Then he would look to see what he had to do next to the jet. Feral wrapped his arms around Jake. Jake turned his head and looked at Feral. Jake knew what he was doing and it didn't feel right to him.

"Feral I don't think that this is a good idea." Feral moved his right paw down lower. Jake could feel himself begin to harden.

"Come on Jake, Chance said it was okay and nor you or I can have sex with her will she is so heavily pregnant." Feral said kissing Jake's neck. Jake moaned when Feral began to lick his neck.

"Oh…Feral…this is….wrong." Jake moaned out as Feral began to rub him through his overalls.

"How is this wrong? When I married Chance in a way I married you as well." Feral purred into Jake neck. Jake was about to lose control. Jake moaned as Feral rubbed him harder. Jake turned around and looked at Feral. Feral leaded down and kissed him on the lips. Jake moaned into the heated kiss.

Feral pushed Jake back until he was lying on top of the desk. Feral unzipped Jake's overalls and lifted his t-shirt up. Feral then began to kiss and lick Jake's chest. Jake was starting to get so hard that it was starting to hurt. Jake pushed Feral off of him and took off his overalls as well as his boxers and his shirt. As Jake took off his clothes, Feral was taking off his white t-shirt with the enforcer logo on it and his blue jeans. Jake reached out and pulled Feral's boxers down. Reveling Feral's hard leaking cock. Jake then knew why Chance loved having sex with this tom-kat. He was huge!

Feral reclaimed Jake's lips and kissed him until their lips were red and swollen. Feral kissed and licked his why down Jake's jaw bone and onto his neck. Jake moaned as Feral's paw stroked his harden cock. Feral moved his way down to Jake's nipples. He took the right one into his mouth and started to suck it hard. He flicked his tongue over it hard causing Jake to wine with need. Chance had told Feral that Jake loved to have his nipples flicked and sucked hard.

"Oh fuck Feral that feels (moan) so damn good." Jake moaned. Feral smiled to himself.

"Oh Feral…I can't must more I…I need you in me." Jake moaned out. Feral leaded up and placed himself in front of Jake's whole. Feral stopped for a moment.

"Jake I need…"

"Take me dry. Chance always did and besides I love it that way." Feral smiled down at Jake and slammed into him. Jake yelled out in pleasure.

"Oh fuck…Feral right there…Oh fuck..YEEES."Jake screamed out. Feral slammed into him faster. Jake was moaning and grunting loudly. Feral grunted every time he would slam into Jake's whole. Soon Jake was nice and wet from Feral's leaking cum.

"Oh..Fuck…Jake I'm about to cum." Feral grunted out. Jake moved his paw down to stoke himself.

"Oh FUCK FERAL CUM IN ME!" Jake screamed out. Feral slammed into Jake as he came. Feral looked down and saw Jake shot his cum out of his hard cock and onto his stomach. Feral loved this sight and came again into Jake's wet whole.

They rode out their orgasms moaning and grunting felled the air. Feral clasped onto Jake. Jake laid there and could not believe that he and Feral had just had really great sex. Of course Feral was nowhere near as good as Chance was when he fucked him.

"Oh will I see you two did have fun while I was gone." Chance said beside Jake's desk. Feral and Jake looked over at her and smiled.

"How was the doctor's?"Feral asked getting off of Jake. Jake sat up and got off of his desk.

"It was great. How about you two clean up and come upstairs to the nursery. I got to show you to what Grant bought for the…" Chance didn't even finish. She just turned around and walked off. Jake and Feral looked at each other.

After they cleaned themselves up and put their clothes back on. They walked upstairs to the nursery. Chance was standing by the door smiling. Jake and Feral didn't know what the baby was, but they were about to find out. Chance opened the door and the three walked in and saw.

"Chance why is there three of everything?" Jake asked her. Then it hit the two tom-kats.

"Chance are you having?" Feral began to ask.

"I'm having a boy, another boy, and a girl. I'M HAVING TRIPLETS!" Chance yelled out happily. Jake and Feral looked at each other. Jake turned and smiled at Chance and Feral looked at her.

"Triplets. Wow that is wonderful honey." Feral said walking over to her and kissed her. Jake walked over as well and kissed her.

"That is great isn't it." Jake stated and smiled at Chance and then at Feral.

With that Jake and Feral started to work on the babies' room. While Chance sat down and watched. She was very tired after everything that she had done today. Carrying three babies was not easy for her.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Eleven: The Haunting Past

_At the House_

Chance, Feral, and Jake was walking down the stairs of their newly furnished home. Grant, Cora, Titus and Niles were walking behind them. Chance had showed them the nursery. It has been three months ago since Chance had found out that she was having triplets. Grant, Titus, and Niles were very happy about the new arrivals coming. Everyone was, but Cora. She didn't even walk into the nursery. She stood outside of the room and looked in. This pissed Grant off. He could not believe that his wife was acting so childish about this.

All of them walked into the living room and sat down. Feral was talking to his brother who he has not seen in a long time. Grant was talking to Chance and Jake. Cora was not talking to anyone. She was setting in a chair that was beside both couches. Grant stood up with his wine glass in paw and cleared his throat.

"I would like to make a toast to my son. Who finally found someone that will love him no matter what and to my new son as well, and to my new daughter. Who is carrying are our new grandbabies." Grant looked at Cora. She looked away. They drank to the toast, and Chance drank her water. Grant sat down, but then Cora stood up. Everyone held their breath. They know that she was going to say something to would hurt Chance.

"I would like to make a toast as well." Cora held up her glass and said.

"To Chance Christian Christopher…." She took a drink of her wine. Grant looked at her.

"Feral…Honey her last name is Feral now. You know that. You have been bitching for months now about her marrying our son." Grant told his wife.

"I know that! But she has so many last names that it would take an hour just to say them all." Cora looked at Chance with an evil look. Then Chance realized that she know of her/his past. 'Oh No!' Chance thought to herself.

"What are you talking about mother?" Feral asked his mother.

"That little slut was never a Furlong. She is a nobody!" Cora laughed. Grant stood up and grabbed his wife's arm and sat her back down into the chair. Feral, Jake and Titus looked at Chance. Chance looked at them.

"Chance what is she talking about?" Jake asked her.

"She doesn't have to tell us if she doesn't want to!" Grant yelled out. He had just had enough of his wife's childish behavior.

"No…It's out in the open now. So I guess I have to." Chance stated.

"Chance you don't have to tell us if you don't want too. That's was they call it the past." Titus told her. Chance looked up at them and took a deep breath in and began to tell them about her past.

"I was found on the eastside bridge of MegaKat City." Grant looked up at the wall, and Cora looked up at her husband. Grant was in stock.

"I was taken to a Catholic Abbey were the mother superior took me in. They put me in a Catholic orphanage were I was adopted fifteen times. The Furlong was the last couple to adopt me." Chance explained her past to them. They all looked at her. Jake and Feral was stocked over this. Mainly Jake. He always thought that Chance was born into the Furlong family. He could not believe that Chance has hid this from him for so long.

"Chance. Why didn't you tell me this? This is not something to be ashamed of." Jake took Chance's paw. Everyone could see that Chance was crying.

"It is when no one wants. They took me back, a lot of them. Some just couldn't handle being parents, some took me in just for a check." The tears began to run down her cheeks.

"Chance honey, its okay there is nothing to be ashamed about that. If they could see you now they would beat themselves up for letting you go." Feral tried to cheer his wife up. Feral got up and walked over to her. He knelt beside her and rubbed his head against hers.

"I am ashamed because a couple of them beat me and some of the others….raped me." Chance started to cry a little hard remembering what they had done to her. Feral looked over at his mother and said.

"Are you happy now." He said in a hateful kind of way. Cora looked at him and smiled.

"Yes I am." Grant looked at his wife. Titus looked at his mother 'Damn how can she be so curly to her?' he thought. Just then the doorbell rang.

"Niles can you get that I don't want to miss this." Cora said waving her paw toured the door. Niles walked to the door calling her every name in the book under his breath.

"Chance…You mean to tell us that you were adopted every year and brought back just a few months later?" Titus asked her. Chance did not speak to him, but she nodded her head.

"Tell them the reset of it." Cora dammed. Jake looked at her and was about to tell her off when Chance interrupted him.

"When I got kick out of the Enforcers. Mr. Furlong burnt the adoption papers…he told me that I could kept me last name because I didn't have one. The only thing that was in the basket was my birth certificate, and it only had on it my first name, two middle names and my date of birth. That was it. I never wanted anyone to know that I was…." Chance stopped herself. She couldn't tell them all about the physical and the sexual abuse.

"Look I love you no matter what, and I don't care what your past was like. You're here with me right now that's all I care about and I would never hurt you in any way."Feral kissed her paw. Cora looked at him with a hateful look. Chance looked at him and smiled. Jake touched her leg and she looked at him.

"Yea and I don't care either. I still love you and I would never hurt you either." Chance felt happy again, but this feeling was not going to last long.

"Well I think that she is a bitch for not telling you. Tell me has the little slut found her daddy yet." Cora laughed at her.

"Yes she has." The all looked behind Cora. Cora turned around and saw the tom-kat that had said that. He looked a lot like Chance when he uses to be a tom-kat. The only difference was that this guy had green eyes and had a beard. (Think of Robert Down Jr. in Iron Man) Chance and Feral saw Mameha walked in and stand beside him. Chance smiled at her and she smiled back at Chance. Chance was happy that she was here. That they both were here.

"Hello father." Chance said in a weak voice.

"Hello sweetly." He said back. He walked over to her and wiped the tears from her face.

"Duke…Duke Daaé is your father?" Feral asked Chance not looking away from Duke.

"Yes he is." She answered her husband.

"Wait there is no way in hell that your father is the Duke Daaé. The Duke Daaé the Senator of the United Nations Duke Daaé?" Cora asked standing up.

"Yes." Duke smiled at her.

"I found my son a year after you kicked him out of the Enforcers.(Duke looked at Feral) We kept it a secret from a lot of people.(Duke looked back at everyone) See the woman who is Chance's mother, well she and I fell in love in London and we made Chance. But she was to be married to someone else, and so was I. But I didn't know about Chance until she had called me up one day and told me about him. She said that she left him in MegaKat City. Chance would have been sixteen at the time that she told me about him. I found him very quickly, but he was happy with his new family. I don't want to approach him and make things difficult on him. But after he was kicked out of the Enforcers and I heard about what Mr. Furlong had done to him. I knew then that I need to reconnect with me son." Duke explainned to everyone what had happened.

"So why all the secrecy?" Titus asked.

"There was some threats made against my life and if anyone knew that I had a son. They would try to hurt him or even Jake here just to get to me." Duke explained again.

"I'm sorry Jake I wanted to tell you, but I couldn't." Chance looked at Jake.

"Don't worry about it." Jake waved his hand in front of himself.

"So do you want to say anything else to my son or well daughter…Cora?" Duke looked at her. Cora didn't say a word she just sat back down into her chair and drank her wine.

"So Mameha…How do you know Duke?" Feral asked her. She looked at him and said.

"He is my danna." Mameha explained. Feral and Titus titled their heads.

"A what?" Titus asked her.

"A danna is her main client. Like her master in a way." Chance explained more clearly.

"So you since her to Okinawa, to what spy on us?" Feral asked Duke.

"In a way yes I did, but mainly to find out if my son was happy." Duke looked at Feral.

"Daughter." Chance corrected him.

"Whatever." Duke was still looking at Feral.

After a few hours everyone left but Duke and Mameha. Chance showed them the around the house and the nursery. Duke was happy that his son/ daughter was happy. Jake and Feral was in the kitchen talking over what they had just learned a few hours ago.

"I can't believe this." Jake said setting his wine glass down onto the kitchen table.

"I know. Our Chance has a father that is just as rich and well knew as the Queen of England herself." Feral was looking straight ahead.

"Yea and you are married to her and I'm in a relationship with her too." Jake and Feral looked at each other.

"I think we have done pretty good for ourselves." Feral stated.

"Yes we have." With that Feral and Jake clinked glass together and smiled.

Chapter Twelve: Three White Carnations

_At the House_

Chance was in the kitchen poring herself a glass of ice tea when Jake walked in. Chance was due anytime now. Jake walked over to her and hugged her from behind. Jake put his paws on Chance's stomach and smiled.

"I can't believe that is has been nine month already." Chance smiled and sat her glass down and put her paws onto his.

"I know. Any day now." Chance leaded back. Jake let go of her and walked over and got himself a bottle of water out of the refrigerator. He walked back over and stood beside Chance. Chance looked at Jake smiled kind of.

"What? What wrong?" Jake asked her. Chance looked kind of funny.

"Umm Jake…hand me my cell phone. I need to call someone right now." Jake handed Chance her cell phone. Chance strolled through it until she found the number that she was looking for. She pushed it and the person's phone began to ring.

"Moshi Moshi." Mameha answered her phone. Jake walked into the living room and turned on the tv. Jake was starting to miss working at the garage and the city hasn't really needed the swat kats for a while now. Which Jake was happy that it was quit. There was no way Chance could fly the TurboKat. 'Wait could she even fit into the pilot set?' Jake thought to himself. Mean while in the kitchen.

"Mameha what does labor feel like?" Chance asked her.

"Why?" She asked.

"Well let me put it this way, if I had military secretes…I'd talk."

"Show time! Get Jake to take you to the hospital, and we'll call Feral on our way and his father as well." Mameha told Chance what to do. Chance nodded and hung up the phone.

"Hey JAKE!" Chance yelled for Jake. Jake came running into the kitchen and looked at Chance.

"What!" He asked her.

"It's show time. Go get me bag and your keys." Chance told Jake what to do. Jake just looked at her.

"Show time…What are you talking…oh..Oh..OH."Jake finally got it and ran upstairs to get Chance's bag. Chance rolled eyes at him and stook her head. 'Really he didn't know what I was talking about.' Chance thought to herself. Chance walked to the door and waited on Jake. She saw Jake run back down the stairs with her bag. Jake opened the door for her and then they went to the hospital.

_At the Hospital_

They got to the hospital in record time, and there was Duke, Mameha and Grant waiting for them when they got there, but no Feral? Jake helped Chance out of the car and into the hospital. The nurses there took Chance to her room. Jake and the others had to wait until they got Chance into her room. The nurse came out and told them that they could come back there now. Jake and the others walked into Chance hospital room. They saw Chance in bed in pain.

"Uhh…please them me that someone has gotten a hold for Uly." Chance moaned out in pain.

"I've called his cell phone and it's turned off. I even called his office, but no one answered." Grant stated.

"Here Chance hold my paw, and when it hurt squeeze it." Jake told Chance giving her his paw. Chance looked at him smile.

"Please someone try to FIND MY HUSBAND!" Chance yelled out and squeezed Jake's paw. Jake's knees hit the floor. Now he was the one in pain.

"Ahhowl!" Jake yelp out. Grant and Duke tried hard not to laugh at him. But they know that that was going to happen.

"I'll go and look for him. Okay." Grant walked over to Chance and gave her a kiss on the head.

"Good and when he gets here…he can hold your paw. Can I have mine back now?" Jake asked her pointing to his paw.

"Oh sorry Jake." Chance let go of Jake's paw.

"Thank you." Jake held his paw into his other paw. Duke walked over to Chance and took her paw into his and rubbed it.

"Everything is going to right. Okay, Grant will find Feral and bring him here."

"I hope he does, because Dr. Woods was in here and she said that I was seven centimeters dilated." Chance looked up at her father.

"My gods! How long have you been in labor?" Duke asked her.

"Well I started to hurt around six this morning." Chance said looking away.

"WHAT?!" Jake yelled out.

"Chance sweetly its ten o'clock now." Duke told her.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Jake asked.

"I thought it was false labor. So I was wrong so what." Chance answered him. Jake looked at her. Chance looked at him and smiled.

"I love you." She told him.

"Really." Jake looked at her. He knew that when she did this that it meant sorry kind of.

An hour later Grant and Feral ran into the room. Feral ran over to Chance's side and held her paw.

"Honey I'm so sorry. I was in a meeting." Feral explained where he was to her.

"I don't care I'm just glad you're here." Chance was crying.

"How far are you?" Feral asked her.

"She is at ten centimeters dilated." The nurses said walking into the room.

"Wow an hour ago you were at seven. (giggle) What way to dilated Chance." Jake said beside her. Chance looked up at him with an evil look.

"Okay who is staying and who is leaving?" Dr. Woods asked.

"Uly and Jake are staying, and I love y'all but _get out_." Feral and Jake looked at each other.

"Did they give her anything for the pain?" Feral asked Jake. Jake stocked his head no. Feral then realized why Chance was in so much pain and in a mood. Duke walked over and kissed his daughter and walked out. Mameha and Grant was right behind him.

Minutes had pasted by like they were hours to Chance. She was pushing and pushing. The only thing that she really could recall was pushing and Feral and Jake telling her that she was doing a good job. Soon one of the babies was out, then other and then other. Chance was happy that this was over and done with. She had never thought that give birth would be so hard on her. Then again she was pushing out three babies.

After the babies were born Jake had walked out and told Grant, Duke, and Mameha that the babies were here, but….

"What do you mean that Chance is not doing to good?" Duke asked Jake.

"The doctor said that pushing them out had really taken its toll on Chance. She said that…she may not make it." Jake said with tears running down his cheeks. Duke, Mameha, and Grant looked at each other. They were losing their Chance. Jake fell to his knees crying. Mameha knelt down beside him. Duke and Grant ran to Chance's room and saw Feral holding Chance's paw in his. Chance was pale. Grant and Duke knew what this meant. Chance was dying. Feral brought her paw to his lips and kissed it. Chance woke up and looked at Feral.

"Hey…Are the babies doing alright?" She asked him in a very weak almost whispered kind of voice.

"Yes their doing fine….Chance please don't leave me." Feral started to cry. Chance smiled at him and said.

"You take care of them and Jake. Okay." Feral nodded his head. Chance shot her eyes and the heart monitor when silent. Duke dropped to his knees wide eyed.

"I lose my baby again." He said looking at Chance's lifeless body. Grant lead up against the wall and he could feel the tears rolling down his face.

Feral stood up and looked at the love of his life. The nurse walked in and was about to cover Chance face with the sheet when Feral stopped her.

"Just let me say goodbye." He asked. She nodded and backed away.

Feral lead down and kissed Chance on the lips. As he did this a wave of true love washed over the land. Grant and Duke saw this happen right in front of them. Jake and Mameha could feel this wave of love and happiness wash over them. Feral lead up and wonder what has just happened.

Just then Chance opened her eyes and took a deep breath, and looked over at Feral. Feral smiled at her and lead down and kissed her again. Chance sat up in the bed and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"You brought me back to life." Chance smiled at her husband.

"Yes I did." Feral smiled back. Jake ran into the room and saw that Chance was alright. He ran over to her and hugged her.

"Oh thank the gods that you are alright."

"No it was Uly who brought me back." Chance smiled at him.

"How?" Jake asked.

"True loves kiss can break any curse. It can even reverse death its self." They all looked over at Duke. Duke walked up to Chance and hugged her.

"He is your true love." Duke looked at his daughter and smiled at her.

_Later That Night_

Chance was holding one of her sons and Feral was holding the other. Jake was holding their sweet little girl. Grant and Duke was still in the room and was grateful that Chance was here with them.

"We need to think of some names for these kids." Grant spoke out. Chance looked at Feral and smiled.

"Well…how about Cristian for this little boy." Chance smiled down at the baby in her arms.

"And the girl can be…Claudia."Feral looked over at his little girl in Jake's arms.

"Jake what should this little guys name be?" Feral asked him. Jake looked up at Feral and then at Chance who smiled at him.

"What…No these are your all's kid not mine." Jake started.

"Jake you are going to be there to help raise them. So you do have a say. Besides Chance and I already had these two names picked out." Feral stated. Jake looked over at Chance.

"We wanted you to name him." She told him.

"Okay….Well how about…Victor." Jake said looking at them.

"Victor I like it." Feral smiled at him. Then they both looked at Chance who thought about it.

"Victor….mmmm. I love it." She smiled. Feral and Jake walked over and put the babies in Chance's lap and everyone smiled as the babies held each others paws.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Thirteen: You Have Grown

_AT the House_

Chance walked into the house. She was carrying Cristian in his car seat. Feral had Claudia in her car seat and Jake had Victor in his. They walked upstairs and put the babies into their cribs. Chance looked at her babies and smiled to herself. Jake was to her left and Feral was to her right. Jake and Feral was glad that Chance was here to see the babies asleep in their cribs. Feral tipped Jake on the shoulder and they walked out of the room. Chance was in the nursery alone with her babies. Jake and Feral walked into the hallway and looked at each other.

"I'm glad that Chance is here to see them." Jake smiled up at Feral.

"Yea…Me too." Feral smiled at Jake and lead down and kissed him. Jake kissed him back.

"You know that you two can go and fuck." Jake and Feral turned and looked at Chance.

"We could, but I think that all of us are tried." Feral said remembering all that they had been through in the past few days.

"Yea I am pretty tried." Jake looked at them.

"Well I have to tell y'all…that we are not going to get any sleep tonight or for a while." Chance stated. She knew that when you first bring babies home that there is no sleeping for the first night or nights. Just then the babies started to cry. Jake and Feral looked at Chance and she smiled at them. There was no sleeping that night.

_Three Months Later_

_At the House_

Grant was visiting Chance, Feral, and Jake for a month. He did not tell them why he was staying so long. Grant and Chance was walking in the garden behind the house. Grant had to tell Chance something but he didn't know how.

"Chance I need to tell you something and before I do. I want you to know that you had nothing to do with it. So don't think that this is your fault. I've left my wife. I couldn't take it anymore. Her acting like she is the most important kat in the world." Chance stopped walking beside him and looked at him. Her jaw dropped at this news.

"Oh gods Grant I didn't mean to break up your marriage." Chance backed away from him. Grant stepped forward and grabbed her paw with his.

"You didn't. I've just gotten so sick and tired of her bullshit." Grant made Chance look at him. After Chance had calmed down some she could tell that there was something else that Grant wonted to tell her.

"Grant is there something else you'd like to tell me?" She asked him. Grant looked at her and smiled.

"Yes there is. Did you know that I was the Commander before Ulysses?" They started to walk again down the path.

"No I didn't." She answered him.

"Yes I was. When I was the Commander, I was about thirty at the time. I found a baby one night."

"You did. Was it okay?" Chance asked him. Grant looked at her and smiled.

"Yes it was, but I took it home with me because it was so late and it was a long drive to the hospital. When I got home I showed Titus and Ulysses the baby. The baby had taken a shine to Ulysses. He was fifteen at the time. Anyway every time the baby would cried or made a noise Uly was right there. He would pick the baby up and it would stop crying, every time. But I had to take the baby to an orphanage. I had often thought about that child and what he would grow up to be. Now I know." Grant looked at Chance and smiled at her.

"How do you?" Chance looked him.

"Because he or shall I say she married my son. Who is now the Commander of the Enforcers." Chance got what Grant was trying to tell her.

"You found me?" Chance asked him. They stopped walking and looked at each other.

"Yes I did. When you were telling us about your past, and when you said that you were found on the Eastside Bridge. I knew right then and there that you were the baby I had found all those years ago. I told Uly that you were that baby when we were at the hospital before Duke and I left. Uly was so floored that he would marry the baby that he was so fond of. You have made him very happy and I am very grateful for that." Grant hugged her.

Chance began to cry. She was so happy to know that the kat that had found her/him all those years ago. Had thought of her/him, and that he was her new father in law. Grant wiped the tears from her face. Chance smiled at him.

"Does Uly and Titus know that you and Cora are…"

"Yes they do. I told them before I came here….So how are you feeling?" Grant asked Chance as they started to walk again.

"I'm doing fine. Haven't gotten must sleep, but I knew that that was going to happen." Chance smiled at Grant.

"Well anytime you need me to take the babies so y'all can get some sleep just tell me." Grant told her.

Chance and Grant walked around the grander talking and laughing. Feral and Jake was in the house in the kitchen. Feral had told Jake about his father finding Chance all of those years ago. Jake could not believe it. 'Wow. Feral was holding his true love then and after all those years they found each other again.' Jake thought to himself. Just then the babies started to cry. Feral and Jake looked at each other and sighed. They walked upstairs and took care of the babies.

Grant and Chance walked into the house and looked around for Jake and Feral. They went upstairs into the nursery and found they up there with the babies. Chance walked up to Feral and looked down at her sweet boy Victor who was asleep in his father's arms. She looked over at Jake who was holding Claudia who was also asleep in his arms. Then Cristian started to cry. Grant walked over and picked up his grandson and held him. Cristian stopped crying and looked up at him and smile. Chance looked around the boy and girl themed room and smiled. She was so happy that she was here and she had Grant to thank for that, because if he hadn't taken him to the orphanage then she would not have any of this. Chance walked over to Grant and kissed him on the cheek. He looked at her with an odd look on his face.

"What was that for?" He asked her.

"Just a thank you for finding me and helping me all those years ago." Chance smiled at him.

Chapter Fourteen: What a Night Rated: M for VL

_At the House_

Chance and Jake was down in the hangar. Jake was working on his gloveatrix when the alarm went off. Jake ran over and hit the button.

"Yea Ms. Briggs. What is it?" Jake asked in his Razor voice.

"Guys Dark Kat is attacking Megakat City Museum of History. Feral is nowhere to be found, and he was the first one to respond to the call." Callie informed them what was going on. Jake looked over at Chance who's eyes were huge. Grant had came down into the hangar when he heard the alarm go off.

"We're on our way!" Jake hit the button again to end the call.

"Don't worry Chance I'm sure that Feral is fine." Jake tried to calm her.

Jake ran over to his locker and got out his flight suit and put it on. Jake put on his black bandana and became Razor. Razor turned around and saw Chance dressed like T-Bone, but the flight suit that she was wearing was totally different. The suit was kind of the same, but it was tighter and Chance was wearing knee high black boots. Her black fingerless gloves came up to her elbows. Razor looked at Chance with an open mouth.

"Come on Razor we got to go. Grant watch the kids while we're gone. If the mother fucker had done anything to me husband I will kill him and it will be a blood bath." T-Bone said while she started up the TurboKat. Razor got into the jet and was stocked at what Chance had just said. He had never seen Chance or T-Bone like this before. He was a little scared of her right now.

They flow there the air toured the museum. The TurboKat landed on the roof of the museum. T-Bone and Razor jumped out of the jet. Razor pulled up a blueprint of the museum and looked to see were Dark Kat was in the building.

"Okay it looks like Dark Kat is on the third and it looks like someone is down there with him. I think its Feral. Looks like he is tied to something." Razor looked over at T-Bone. T-Bone nodded at him and they went inside.

They got to the third floor and looked around for Dark Kat. They only thing they could see was Feral tied to a pole in the middle of the room. They looked around again before they moved in. T-Bone ran up to Feral and put her paws on him and shook him to get him to wake up. Feral grunted as he woke up. Feral looked at T-Bone and smiled and then it turned into a frown.

"What are you doing here?" he asked her.

"Saving you again." She smiled at him as she untied him.

"Really…I was hoping that you two would show up." T-Bone and Razor turned to around and saw Dark Kat step into the light. He was right behind Razor.

"Run its trap!" Feral yelled out, but before they could Dark Kat swung his cane and hit Razor in the back of the head and knocked him out cold. Razor hit the floor hard. Dark Kat then pulled out a gun and aimed it at T-Bone. Feral pushed her out of the way as Dark Kat pulled the trigger and shot Feral in the chest. Feral fell to the floor as Dark Kat laughed at him.

"What a fool you are Commander saving this worthless she-kat." Dark Kat looked around for T-Bone, but T-Bone had moved behind a statue. There was a glass case to T-Bone's left that had a bow and arrows and two swords in it, and to the right of her was open. She moved around the statue as Dark Kat walked around the room to get a better view of where she was.

"Come out Swat Kat or your little friend is next." Dark Kat tried to taunt T-Bone out of hiding so that he could get a good shot in. Soon he got tired of waiting and started to shot around the room.

As Dark Kat shot blindly a bullet broke the glass case that had the bow and arrows and the two swords in it. They fell to the floor right beside T-Bone. She looked at them and got an idea. She grabbed the bow and arrows and moved around the statue. She looked up just enough to see were Dark Kat was. T-Bone pulled the bow back with an arrow in place and aimed for Dark Kat's left arm that had the gun in it. T-Bone let go of the string and the arrow flow through the air and hit him in the arm. Dark Kat let out a yell and the arrow went deep into his arm. His arm was useless now. T-Bone then stood up and aimed for his other arm.

Razor came too and saw the other arrow hit Dark Kat in his right arm making it useless. Then two more came out of nowhere and hit him in the legs causing him to fall to his knees. He could not move his arms or his legs. The arrows were in too deep. Blood was dripping for the new wounds. T-Bone walked around into full few and had the two swords in each of her paws. Razor could not move. He didn't know what T-Bone was doing. T-Bone walked up to Dark Kat and placed the swords onto his shoulders making an X with the swords. Dark Kat's head was in between the swords. T-Bone looked into his eyes. Her eyes were full of rage and revenge. Razor looked at T-Bone and saw a side of her that he had never seen before. Dark Kat looked up at her with horror in his eyes.

"You will never hurt anyone ever again. You will never hurt anyone I love EVER AGAIN!" T-Bone yelled out in a voice that made Razor shiver with fear. This was not T-Bone. He didn't know who this was.

T-Bone thrusted the swords outwards and cut Dark Kat's head off with a clean cut. Blood poured from the wound, and Dark Kat's head bounced onto the floor. Dark Kat's body fell back and hit the floor. T-Bone lowered her swords and looked at the lifeless body and smiled an evil smile. Razor was frozen by fear. T-Bone than dropped the swords and ran over to Feral and turned him over and looked for any sign of life. T-Bone sighed heavily when she saw him breathing.

The Enforcers ran in and saw Dark Kat's body. One of them ran over to T-Bone and Feral and called for an ambulance to come and get Feral and take him to the hospital. Razor walked over to the computer and downloaded the video of T-Bone killing Dark Kat. So that he could show Feral what happened. After he had downloaded it he turned around and looked at T-Bone.

_At the Hospital_

Feral wake up and saw T-Bone looking at him smiling. Feral smiled back at her and looked over at Razor. Feral noticed that Razor had an odd look on his face. 'What is wrong with him?' Feral asked himself.

"You're going to be okay. The doctor said that the bullet didn't hit anything, and you should be released in the morning." T-Bone leaded over and kissed him on the cheek.

"Good, but what happened?" Feral asked her.

"Don't worry I took care of it. Do you want anything?" T-Bone asked the Commander. Feral could see Razor nodded his head and motioned for a drink with his paw. Feral got what he was trying to do. He was trying to get T-Bone out of the room so that he could tell him something.

"Yea a drink of cold water would be good." T-Bone nodded and told Feral that she would be right back. T-Bone walked out of the room and Razor walked toured Feral.

"What happened?" Feral dammed to know what was going on. Razor held up his gloveatrix and show Feral the video of T-Bone/ Chance killing Dark Kat. Feral watched it and could not believe it. Their little Chance killed Dark Kat. Feral saw the evil smile that Chance gave the lifeless body and it scared him. This was not their little Chance anymore. Well not in this video it wasn't. The two looked at each other and wonder what they were going to do. Then Chance walked back in the room with the water in hand and gave it to Feral with a sweet smile. Razor and Feral looked at her and then each other.

I know that thrusted is not a real word but it was the only thing that worked.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Fifteen: The Battle of the Fathers

_In MegaKat City_ Rated M: VL AL

Chance, Grant, and Duke were walking around a store looking for things to put into Grant's new room. Jake was at home with the babies. Chance knew that Jake could handle it, but Feral didn't think that he could, but Chance told him that Jake and babies would be fine. Grant was happy that he was moving in with Chance, Feral, and Jake. Chance told Grant that they did needed someone there to watch the kids while Feral was at work and when Chance and Jake were being the Swat Kats.

"I think that we have everything that you'll need for your room. How about we go and see if Ulysses wants to go to launch with us?" Duke said while they were walking out of a store.

"Yea I bet he is hungry by now." Chance looked at the two older toms that she was with. Grant nodded his head and the three went to see Feral.

_At Enforcer Headquarters_

They walked into Feral's office and there was Feral at his desk taping something into his computer. Feral looked up and saw the three of them walk into his office. Feral smiled at them mostly at Chance. Feral was so happy to see her. He had had a hard and long day.

"What are you three doing here?" He asked standing up and walking over and kissed Chance on the cheek.

"We wanted to know if you wanted to go and have launch with us." Chance said putting her arms around his waist. Chance looked up at him and smiled.

"I would love too. Oh Chance what are you going to take home for Jake?" Feral asked her.

"Well well well looks like I was right after all. You did marry the Commander and had given birth to those little bastards. I always thought that who would end up with shit, but no you ended up with the Commander." The four looked over at the doors that led into Feral's office.

"Father!" Chance looked at Mr. Furlong. He started to walk toured her. Chance walked over to him and stopped him before he could get to Duke. She knew that they would get into a fight.

"Don't father me you little cunt!" He back handed her. He hit her right on her right cheek and busted her lip at the same time. Chance fell to the ground and looked up and him. She was holding her cheek where he had hit her.

"George!" Duke yelled out. Mr. Furlong looked up at as he heard his name being called out.

"You stay out of this Duke." Duke moved his left paw back and pushed his jacket away from his side. George looked down at Chance. She looked at him with fear in her eyes.

"You will end this marriage or I will end it for you. He is way too good for you and you are trash. You're not supposed to have anyone. Tell me do you really think that he loves you. You! You are worthless and useless and there is no one that can or will ever love you." George raised his right paw again to hit Chance again. Feral was about to run over and stop him when all of a sudden there was a loud pop. George dropped his arm down to his side and stepped back. A red patch began to show on George's blue shirt. Chance looked at it in horror. They all did. Chance looked over at Duke who was holding his gun up in his left paw. He had an evil smile on his face. Grant and Feral looked over at him. Feral then realized that that was the same kind of smile Chance had made when she had killed Dark Kat. Grant and Feral looked back over to George who dropped to his knees. Duke began to walk over to him and then walked behind him. Duke put his gun away and got out his hunting knife and held it to George's throat.

"Tell me George. Did you really think that I would not kill you? No one hurts my little Chancy and gets away with it. Chance is not worthless or useless…You are. You have always been worthless and useless. You are the bastard not Chance. And I will send your head to your family and they will all know not to FUCK WITH ME! Or my son, because we are the same in many ways. We both love to kill and to do it for a good reason." Duke was holding George by the head and moved his knife toured George's left ear and quietly moved it to the right one. Duke cut deep into George's throat and walked around to watch the tom die. Duke smiled to himself as George put his paws up to his neck and gapped for air. George fell face first onto the floor and a pool of blood began to form.

Duke walked over to Chance and helped her up with his left paw. Duke put his bloody knife away and turned to Chance. Chance looked at him stocked at what her father had just done. Chance could feel herself smile. Soon she was smiling as evilsih as Duke was. Feral walked over to them and looked at Duke.

"You do realize that I have to…" Feral began but Duke cut him off.

"I have diplomatic immunity Feral and so does Chance and Jake. So you can't do a damn thing to me or Chance or even Jake." Duke smiled at the Commander.

"Chance are you okay?" Duke asked her. Chance looked at him and smiled.

"You just took up for me. No one but Jake and Uly has ever done that for me. Thank you father." Chance said with tears in her eyes. Duke reached up and wiped them away. Feral and Grant stood there watching them.

"So where are we going to go eat?" Feral looked over to his father.

"Really father a dead tom is in my office and my father in law just killed him and you want to know where we are going to go eat at?" Grant looked at his son.

"Well we all know that he is dead, and there is nothing that you or any of us can do to help him…not that I would. But yes I'm hungry…I think that we should eat good southern food." Grant smiled at the three.

"That does sound good." Chance smiled and looked at Duke who nodded. Feral looked at her with a stocked face.

"Really? You too… (Chance looks at him)…Okay lets go." Feral walked to door and told the secretary that there was a dead tom in his office and the body should be gone before he got back. Feral's secretary looked at him with her mouth open.

_At the House_

Chance, Duke and Grant got home later that day. Jake was glad to see that Chance had brought him something to eat. Chance told Jake what had happened in Feral's office.

"I miss all the good stuff." Jake said taken a bit of his food. Chance giggled at him and rolled her eyes at him.

Chapter Sixteen: A Year is up

_At the House_

Chance wake up in hers and Feral's bed. It had been a year now since he had got turned into she-kat. Chance was happy that she would be turning back into a tom-kat again, but she was also kind of sad that she could not dress up any more. Chance rolled over and looked at her husband. Feral was facing her. He was fast asleep. Chance knew that Feral had been working late and hard lately. She smiled to herself as Feral rolled onto his back. Chance sat up and got on top of him. She led down on him and looked at him. Chance lead up and kissed him on the lips. Feral smiled as he woke up and opened one eye. He saw Chance laying on him.

"Honey what are doing?" Feral asked his wife.

"Just wondering if you wanted to _you know_." Chance smiled at him and licked his mouth. Feral smiled and kissed her.

Jake was walking down the hall to Chance's and Feral's bedroom. Jake had to tell Chance that Dr. Konway had called. Jake walked into the room and stopped. He saw Chance riding Feral. Chance was moaning out Feral's name and moved her paws up her body. Jake felt himself get hard. He knew that he should leave but he couldn't.

Chance rolled her head back as Feral lifted her up and slammed into her. Feral was moaning Chance's name out when he felt a mouth onto his. Chance looked down and saw Jake kissing Feral. She smiled to herself and rode him as he was slamming into her. Chance could feel herself getting closer and she knew that Feral was too. Jake watched Feral's cock go in and out of Chance's womanhood.

"OH…FUCK….YES RIGHT THERE YEESS." Chance screamed out.

"Oh Fuck I'm about to cum." Feral grunted out.

He slammed into her as he came. Chance screamed out and let him really slam into her. Jake could feel himself about to cum. He had been jacking off to them fucking. Chance and Feral slowed down and Chance got off of Feral. Jake was still hard and Chance knew this.

"Uly honey?" Chance asked him. Feral looked over at her.

"Yea?"

"I want you to fuck Jake as I watch." Chance licked her lips. Jake looked and smiled at her and then looked down at Feral. Feral nodded his head to tell Jake to get on him. Jake took his clothes off and got on top of Feral.

Feral rolled them over to where Jake was under him. Feral sat up and got on his knees and lifted Jakes hips up to meet his. Feral placed himself in front of Jake's whole and began to push in slowly. Feral know that this drove Jake crazy. Jake loved it when he would slam into him. Jake wined and pushed himself down onto Feral's hard cock.

"No Jake not this time." Feral pushed himself away from Jake and smiled down at him. Jake looked at Uly with a pissed off look.

"Say it." Feral command Jake.

"Please say Jake. I want to see you in pure ecstasy. Moaning and grunting his name." Chance lead down and licked Jake's nipples which made Jake let out a deep moan.

"Please fuck me. I need you to fuck me hard. Please Commander." Jake looked at Feral with lust felled eyes. Feral smiled to himself.

"See now that was not to hard…was it." Feral thrusted his hip toured Jake's and slammed into him. Jake let out deep but loud moan.

Chance watched Feral slam into Jake. He eyes widen with pure lust. Chance had never felt this horny and wet before in her life. If this was hot now she could not wait until she was a he again. Chance could not take any more. She moved herself over Jake's leaking cock and lowered herself. Feral smiled widely as she began to ride Jake. The look on Jake's face was sending Chance and Feral over the edge. Jake's eyes rolled back and his mouth was open. He was moaning and screaming in pure ecstasy.

"OH FUCK FERAL RIGHT THERE. OH FUCK CHANCE!" Jake screamed out as he cum in Chance. Chance screamed out Jake's name and Feral grunted as he slammed into Jake.

They rode out there orgasms moaning, screaming, and grunting each other's names. Soon they were all tried. Chance got off of Jake and Feral pulled out of Jake. Jake laid there on the bed enjoying his afterglow.

"That was the greatest sex I have ever had" Jake panted out. Chance looked over at him and smile.

"Better then the time I hooked you up to the fucking machine?" Jake looked over at Chance and smiled.

"Oh yes." Chance smiled at him and then looked at Feral who lead down beside her.

"That was…just wow." Feral said making Jake blush.

They got up and got cleaned up and Jake went downstairs. Grant was in the kitchen he had already fixed breakfast for them. Grant saw Jake walk in and he smiled to himself. Grant did hear Jake and them having their little fun. Grant knew if he would say something that it what be embarrassing for them. Grant turned around and saw Jake set at the bar at the kitchen land. Grant handed Jake his food with a smile.

Grant and Jake turned their heads and saw Chance and Feral walk into the kitchen with the babies. Cristian looked at Grant and reached his arms out of him. Grant walked over and took Cristian from Chance and kissed his grandson on the cheek. Feral had Victor and Claudia in his arms. Feral walked over and set the babies in their playpen and walked over to his father.

"I made y'all something to eat, and I got the baby food ready to go." Grant looked at Chance and smiled.

"Thanks Grant." Chance thanked him and walked over and got the baby food.

"Oh yea Chance Dr. Konway called and he said whenever you are ready to come in and he will give you the antidote." Jake said taking a bit of his food. Chance looked at Jake. She looked away and said.

"Oh okay."

"What's wrong Chance don't you want to go back to being a tom-kat again?" Feral asked her.

"Yea I do it's just that…I don't know." Chance said as she put the food in front of Cristian's mouth. Cristian looked at the food with an odd look. Chance smiled at him.

"I know, before you go and take the antidote. How about we have a little party? It will be your birthday is tomorrow wont it?" Grant asked her as he walked up to her.

"Yea it will be. I think that we should have a party. We can invite all kinds of kats to it." Jake said looking at Chance. Chance looked over at Feral who looked at her and said.

"I think that that is a great idea." Feral smiled at her. Chance nodded her head yes and they all started to plain a party.

_The Next Day at the House_

Chance walked down the stairs in her black and red taffeta appliqués a-line/ princess ball grown. She had her hair up in a swiss roll that showed off her black and red diamond earrings. Chance had on a simple pair of black high heels. Feral was at the bottom of the stairs waiting for her. The party was made up with some of Grant's and Duke's friends and some of their families. Chance was a little nervous about meeting her step mother. Duke had told Chance that he was bringing her to the party tonight.

Chance and Feral walked into the party. They looked around the room for Duke or Grant. Chance saw her father coming toured them with someone on his arm. They walked up to them and Duke and the she-kat that was on his arm smiled at Chance.

"Chance this is my wife Snow." Grant introduced Chance to her step mother.

"It's very nice to meet you." Chance shook her paw. Chance was a little worried that she may not like her or well him.

"It is so nice to finally meet you dear." Snow hugged her and kissed her cheek. Chance looked at him wide eyed. Snow turned to Feral and smiled at him and then turned back to Chance.

"Wow honey you got a good tom-kat to look after you." She smiled at them. Titus walked over to them and patted Feral on the back.

"Yes she does. I know that my brother is the right one for her." Snow smiled at him and nodded her head.

The party last up until the early hours in the morning. The last ones to leave were Duke and Snow. They were at the door about to say their goodbye. Snow walked up to Chance and hugged her and said.

"You know when Duke told me about you. I was well not that happy that my husband had done what he done, but when I saw your wedding picture I was glad that you're my step child. My child. If there anything that you need or anything we can do for you. You just let us know." Chance looked at her and smiled. 'She sees me as one of your own children.'

"Of course I will." Chance smiled at her. Duke kissed Chance on the cheek goodnight and they went home. Chance turned to Feral and smile.

Later that night Chance and Feral were in their bed. Feral kissed his wife goodnight. Feral then notice that something was wrong with Chance.

"What is it honey?" He asked her.

"Will you still love me when I turn back into a tom-kat tomorrow?" Chance looked at him. Feral smiled at her and said.

"I will always love you. We are made for each other remember we are each other's true loves remember." Feral smiled at Chance.

"You're right we are." Chance smiled and kissed her husband goodnight. Chance laid down and then sat back up again. Feral looked at her as she got out of bed.

"Honey what…where are you going?" Feral asked her as she walked out the door.

"Be right back" Chance yelled out from the hallway. Feral didn't know what she was doing. The babies were asleep in their cribs. Just then Chance came back in pulling Jake behind her.

"Chance what are you doing?" Jake asked. Chance got into bed and patted the bed for Jake to get in.

"I want to sleep with both of my guys tonight." Chance smiled at Jake and then at Feral.

"What?" Jake asked her.

"Jake just get into bed." Feral told him. Jake looked at them and smiled. Jake got into bed with them and they went to sleep.

_At the Enforcer Headquarters_

Feral and Jake was standing outside of Dr. Konway office. They were worried about what was taking so long. Feral started to walk the hallway and started to shake his keys in his pocket. Jake looked at him and watched him. The noise started to get to Jake.

"Will you stop that?!" Jake yelled out. Feral turned to him with an odd look on his face.

"Stop what?" Feral asked him.

"The key thing." Jake answered him. Just then the door opened and Feral and Jake looked at the door.

"Damn I'm in there for a few minutes and you two are at each other's throats." Chance stood there in the doorway. They looked at Chance and smiled at….

"Chance your back to your old self again." Jake stood up and walked over and hugged him.

"Yea I am." Chance looked at Feral. Feral looked at him.

"You think that you can get used to me looking like its? Can you still love me?" Chance looked at him. Feral looked at him and smiled.

"I have always loved you. I fell in love with you the first time I saw you." Chance could not believe it. Feral had been in love with him when he first started working as an Enforcer.

"Really?" Chance asked him. Feral walked over to Chance and kissed him on the lips.

"Yes." Feral kissed him again. Chance smiled at him. Chance then looked at Jake and smiled. Chance leaded down and kissed him on the lips as well. They walked out to of the building and the three went home.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Seventeen: When The Babies are Away, the Daddies Will Play

_At the House_

Chance was walking the downstairs with his father. Duke had asked Chance if he could take the babies for the weekend. Chance of course said yes. Grant was going to go with Duke and help him out with the kids. Jake was waiting at the bottom of the stairs with Grant and Feral.

"Now are you sure that you have everything right?" Chance asked his father. Duke turned and looked at his son.

"Yes I have everything. Stop worrying Chance, they will be fine." Duke smiled at his son.

"I'm not worried about the babies. I know that they will be fine. I worried about you." Duke stopped walking again and looked at Chance.

"Chance sweetly I know how to take care of a baby." Duke and Chance was now at the bottom of the stairs.

"I know but you have three to look after." Feral walked up behind Chance and put his paw on his shoulder. Chance turned to look at his husband.

"He'll be fine my father is going with him, and Snow will be there as well. There will be one baby to one adult at all times." Feral could tell that Chance was freaking out a little. This was the first time that the babies have been gone this long before.

"Okay. If you say so. If you need anything just call." Chance kissed the babies goodbye for now and his father on the cheek. With that Grant and Duke walked out and put the babies into the car and drove away.

Chance looked at Feral and then at Jake and smiled at them. Jake could tell that Chance was up to something. Feral shut the door and looked at Chance.

"Well what should we do now" He asked Chance and Jake. It had been a few months since the last time they all were really alone.

"I know what we can do." Chance looked at Feral and smiled at him. Feral knew what Chance was going to say. Jake also knew what Chance was going to suggest.

"How about we go upstairs and have a little adult time?" Chance looked at the two toms.

"I know that you were going to say that." Jake said putting his paws on his hips.

"Yea I know it too." Feral said looking at Jake. Chance looked at him with a smart ass look.

"Okay if you two don't want to do that then we can clean house." Chance looked at both of them. Jake and Feral looked at each other and then around them and then back at each other.

"How about we all go upstairs and fuck each other's brains out." Jake said moving toured the stairs. Feral moved with him and said.

"Yea let's go do that." Both of the toms walked up the stairs. Chance started to walk behind them.

"I know that would get them into the mood." Chance said low to where Jake and Feral could not hear him.

The three walked into the room and got onto the bed. Chance leaded over and started to kiss Feral on the neck. Feral pulled away from him. Chance looked at him kind of funny.

"What are you doing? Don't you want me to kiss you?" Chance asked him.

"I want to watch you and Jake first." Feral smiled at him. Jake looked at him with huge eyes.

"What?" Jake asked him.

"Oh really." Chance said with a wide smiled. Jake looked at Chance now with the same wide eyes.

"Well you got to watch when I fucked him. So I think that I should get to watch you. I mean after all Jake has always said that you are really good at fucking him." Feral smiled and looked at Jake who was blushing.

"So he has been telling secrets huh?" Jake looked at Chance. 'No he wouldn't do this would he?' Jake thought to himself.

"I think that you need to be punishes." Chance took off his shirt and got off of the bed. 'Yea he would' Jake thought to himself. Chance grabbed Jake's ankles and pulled him down to where he was in the middle of the bed. Jake looked at Chance and he knew what was going to happened.

"Take your clothes off now." Chance commanded Jake. Jake did as told. Feral watch Chance boss Jake around. He had to admit it this was kind of hot.

Soon Chance had Jake on all fours moaning in pleasure. Jake had a vibrator in is whole and Chance was standing behind him smiling. Feral was lying beside Jake stroking his hard cock. Chance then took out the vibrator and flipped Jake over on his back. Chance made Jake open his mouth and he put the vibrator in it and told him.

"Suck it until I say stop." Jake did as told and sucked it. Feral watched it go in and out of Jake's hot mouth. Feral was so hard that it was starting to hurt.

"Chance would you just fuck him already. I can't last much longer." Feral moaned out. Chance got onto the bed and lifted Jake's hips up and slammed into him. Jake almost chocked on the vibrator has he felt Chance slam into him. Chance slammed harder and harder into Jake's whole. Jake moved his paw up and was about to touch his body when Chance slapped his paw away.

"I didn't tell you that you could touch yourself now did I." Chance grunted out. Feral sat up and moved to Chance's right side and rubbed his back.

"Chance please let me fuck now?" Feral asked him. Chance looked at Feral and smiled.

"Please do I don't know how long I'm going to last." Chance begged Feral to take him. Chance stopped fucking Jake which made Jake look at him.

"On your knees and you can take that out of your mouth now." Jake got on his paws and knees. Chance smiled to himself and slammed back into Jake. Jake yelped when Chance hit his sweet spot inside of him.

"OH…FUCK CHANCE…YEESS…HIT AGAIN HIT AGAIN…YES FUCK ME!" Jake screamed out. Feral could not take it anymore he had to fuck Chance right now. Feral slammed into Chance which made him yelp. Feral hit Chance's sweet spot dead on.

Jake was in pure pleasure he had never thought that Chance would be fucking him and Feral fucking Chance at the same time. Chance was so close and he knew that Jake and Feral were too. Jake moaned out as he came. Jake shot his cum out all over his stomach and onto the bed. Chance moaned out as well as he came in Jake's hot wet whole. This made Jake cum again as he could feel Chance coat his insides. Feral grunted out Chance's name as he came into Chance's hot wet and somewhat tight hole. All three moaned and grunted as they came together. They rode out their orgasms. Soon they were all tried. Chance pulled out of Jake who fell onto the bed. Feral pulled out of Chance who fell beside Jake. Feral laid down onto the bed next to Chance. Soon sleep clamed them and they all went to sleep in each other's arms.

Chance wake up first and looked at Jake and then at Feral. He was happy that he had them in his life. Chance looked up at the ceiling and smiled to himself. Feral was the next one to wake up. Chance turned his head and smiled at his husband. Feral smiled back at his husband. They both turned their heads when Jake wake up and looked at them.

"What time is it?" Jake asked. Feral looked at the clock that was on his nightstand.

"It's eight o'clock. Wow we were asleep for about five hours." Feral looked at Chance and Jake.

"Yea and we fucked for about three hours." Chance laughed. Jake looked at him with a smart ass look.

"I'm hungry about you two?" Chance asked to two toms on either side of him.

"Yea I could go for something." Feral said getting out of bed and finding his clothes. Chance looked over at Jake.

"How about you?" Chance asked him.

"Yea I am hungry mainly after the great sex that we all just had." They all got dress and went downstairs to get something to eat.

Chapter Eighteen: Jake

_At The House_

Chance, Jake and Feral were enjoying their weekend alone. Last night was a great night for all three of them. It was the now ten o'clock the next morning and Chance and Feral were in the living room on the couch talking. Jake was in the kitchen getting something to drink when he walked out and saw Chance and Feral on the couch smiling at each other. 'They look so in love' Jake thought to himself. Jake then turned around and walked out onto the back deck. Feral looked around the room for Jake. He could have sworn that he had saw him at the doorway.

"Where is Jake?" Feral asked Chance. Chance looked at the doorway.

"I thought he was right there?" Chance told Feral pointing at the doorway that led into the kitchen.

"I better go and see if he is okay." Chance got up and walked out. Feral turned on the t.v and started to watch the race.

Chance walked through the kitchen and out to the back deck. He saw Jake setting at the table looking down. Chance walked over to him and sat down next to him. Jake looked at him and tired to smile a normal smile but he could only give a small one.

"What's wrong buddy?" Chance asked him.

"Nothing I just thought that you and Feral wanted to be alone that's all." Jake looked down at the table. Chance could see that something was wrong and he knew that Jake didn't want to tell him.

"Come on Jake what's wrong?" Chance asked him again and moved closer to him. Jake kept looking down and said nothing.

"Jake are you feeling let out?" Chance knew that that was it because Jake looked away from the table and out into the grander.

"Okay I was just feeling lonely that's all." Jake looked back at Chance.

"Lonely? Why would you feel lonely? Uly and I are here for you. We both love you." Chance tired to cheer up his lover.

"I know that, it's just…that I know that you two don't always want me around so…" Chance looked at him. 'Don't say it Jake please don't say it.' Chance thought to himself.

"I'm going to move out and get my own place." Jake looked at a stocked Chance.

"What why? Jake this is your home." Chance grabbed Jake's paw and held it to his chest. Feral was at the door lessoning on their conversation. He had gotten this weird feeling that something was wrong.

"Chance, you and Feral are married and it's not like we are. I just think that you two needed to be alone and I'm just getting in the way." Jake stood up and walked back into the house. Feral moved to where Jake could not see him. Feral saw Chance walk in and turned to look at him.

"Where would he get that idea from? I want him here as much as you do." Feral told Chance as he walked up to him.

"I know you do." Chance said making his way into Feral's arms and laid his head against Feral's chest.

"I actually need him here." Feral said lying his head down onto Chance's. Chance had closed his eyes.

"You do? Why?" Chance asked wondering why Feral needed Jake here.

"I need him to help me with you." Chance opened his eyes and looked at the wall.

"Help you with me?" Chance asked him.

"Chance honey there is a thirty percent of you that I don't understand, but he does." Chance looked up at Feral with a smart ass look.

"What does that mean?" Chance asked him again. Feral looked down at Chance and smiled.

"Chance there is a thirty percent of crazy in you and I don't know how to handle it." Chance back away from Feral and looked at him.

"Your right there is some crazy in here." Chance moved his right paw up to his head. Feral laughed at this.

"So what are we going to do about Jake? I hate to say it, but he does have a point he's not married to either one of us." Chance stated.

"Well you can change that." Chance looked at Feral who smiled at him. Chance got what Feral was trying to tell him. Chance smiled and hugged and kissed his husband and ran after Jake.

Jake was upstairs on his computer looking at an apartments that he had found a while ago. When Chance walked in and turned off his screen. Jake looked at him. Jake knew that Chance was not going to let this go.

"Chance please." Jake kind of begged him. Chance smiled at him and turned his chair around. Jake looked at him with a depressed look.

"Jake go get dressed. We and I mean you and I are going out tonight." Jake looked up at Chance.

"Why?" Jake asked him.

"Because it's been awhile since you and I have went out and had some fun." Chance smiled at him.

"Chance you are just trying to get me to change my mind, but it's not going to work. I've already found a place the only thing I got to do is talk to the guy about it." Jake got up and walked over to his closet and was getting some clothes out.

"Well we can spend the night together." Chance walked over and hugged Jake from behind. Jake smiled at Chance and told him.

"Okay." Chance kissed Jake on the cheek and walked out to go and get ready. Jake sighed and got ready as well.

_Night Out_

Chance and Jake was walking around the lake at MegaKat Park. They were talking about the good old days. Jake stopped and looked at Chance. Chance stopped walking and turned around and looked at Jake.

"What's wrong?" Chance asked him.

"Chance there is nothing you are going to say that can or will make me stay there with you and Feral." Jake stated to Chance as he walked up to him.

"Oh really? I bet I can." Jake looked at Chance with an odd look. Jake saw Chance get down on one knee and pull a box out of his pocket. Jake looked at him with wide eyes.

"Chance what are you doing?" He asked Chance who was smiling up at him.

"Jake I love you and Uly loves you and well I want to spend the rest of my life with you. So Jake will you marry me?" Chance asked Jake who was standing there with his mouth open.

"What? Does Feral know what you are doing?"

"Yea who do you think gave me the ring at such short notices?" Chance smiled at him.

"What?" Jake asked again.

"He thought that this might come up so he bought this for you." Chance smiled at him again.

"Jake I kind of need answer my knee is staring to hurt." Jake looked at the ring and thought about what he was going to say.

"Chance I….I would love to marry you." Jake said with tears rolling down his cheeks. Chance stood up and slipped a 14k white gold celiac diamond heart and lovers knot ring with yellow gold trim on it on Jake's finger. Jake looked at the ring with new tears in his eyes. Chance held Jake's paw up to his lips and kissed it. Jake hugged Chance and kissed him.

_At the House_

Chance and Jake walked into the house. Jake was smiling from ear to ear. Feral walked in and saw the smile on Jake's face and smiled at him.

"So are you staying are not?" Feral walked over to Jake. Jake held up his paw and showed the ring to Feral.

"Looks like I'm staying…oh and Feral….Ulysses thank you for buying the ring." Jake hugged Feral and looked up at him.

"You're welcome and you can call me Uly. Oh and by the way Jake." Feral said making Jake look up at him again.

"Yea."

"Don't ever think that I don't love you or Chance. We both love you very much." Feral lead down and kissed Jake. Jake smiled at Feral and then turned to Chance and smiled at him. Then they all walked into the kitchen and started to talk and plain Chance's and Jake's wedding. Together.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Nineteen: Big Day (Again)

_At the House_

Chance and Feral were in the kitchen getting dinner ready. Duke had came over to visit them and his grandbabies. Grant was setting beside Duke talking. Chance walked over to the table with a plate full of food and sat it down. Jake walked into the kitchen and sat down at the table. Chance could tell that there was something wrong with him.

"Jake what's wrong?" Chance asked him and everyone looked at him.

"I can't find anyone to marry us. We have everything else that is the only thing that we need." Chance looked at Feral.

"I know who can marry you." Grant said while looking at Duke. Duke looked at him and narrowed his eyes. Duke looked at Chance and Jake.

"Please?" Chance asked his father.

"Well?" Chance and Jake looked at him as well as everyone else. Duke looked away and then looked back at Chance who was giving him the puppy dog eyes. Jake looked at Chance and thought. 'Does he really think that's going to work?'

"Alright I'll do it." Duke gave in to his son's puppy dog eyes. 'Wow it worked.' Jake thought to himself.

"Thank you father." Chance thanked him. Duke nodded and looked at Grant who was looking away.

"Yea no problem." Feral giggled to himself and so did Grant.

_The Wedding Day_

The wedding was there at the house. Jake and Chance thought it would be easier on everyone to get to. Feral walked into his and Chance's bedroom. Feral saw Chance at the floor length mirror. Feral smiled to himself and walked up to Chance. Chance was wear a Calvin Klein suit. It was all black even his tie was black. Feral could not believe how great Chance looked in it. Chance looked up at him and smiled.

"Well how do I look?" Chance asked his husband.

"You look handsome." Feral lead down and kissed him on the lips.

"Good that's good." Chance walked over to the dresser and put on some cologne. Feral looked at Chance.

"Chance honey are you okay?" He asked him. Chance turned around and looked at him.

"Yea why?" Chance asked putting on his black gold watch that his father had gotten for him.

"Well you seem a little nervous." Feral asked him.

"Nervous…Me…No." Chance looked at him and smiled kind of.

"Noo…You're not nervous." Feral smiled at him with a yea right kind of smile. Chance looked at him with a smart ass look. Feral walked over to the door.

"I'm going to go and check on Jake." Chance nodded at him. Chance didn't look at Feral he was making sure that he had everything that he need.

Feral walked down the hall to Jake's room and knocked on the door as he opened it. Jake turned around and looked at him. Feral smiled again. Jake was also wearing a Calvin Klein suit that was all white, and just like Chance's his tie was white as well.

"You look handsome in that Jake." Feral walked over to him and hugged him from behind. Jake smiled at him and sighed deeply.

"Thank you. How does Chance look?" Jake asked him. Feral smiled at him and said.

"He looks just as handsome as you do." Just then there was a knock on the door and Grant opened the door and walked in.

"Hey it's time to start." He said to the two toms. Feral could feel Jake shake.

"What's wrong Jake? Don't you want to do this?" Feral asked him. Jake nodded his head yes. Jake and Feral walked down the stairs. Jake was nervous at first, but Feral told him that there was nothing to be afraid of.

Chance was at the altar waiting for Jake. Duke was standing to Chance's right. Chance saw Feral and then Jake walking toured him. Chance smiled when he saw Jake. 'He looks so good in white' Chance thought to himself. Jake looked at Chance and could not believe how great he looked. So many words came to his mind. Handsome, charming, majestic, but most of all he looked royal. Chance stood there not like a prince, but a king.

Feral gave Jake to Chance with a smile and stood behind Chance. Feral looked out and saw his father, Snow, and even Mameha. 'Oh I hope they don't get into it.' Feral thought to himself. The wedding went by with no problems which Chance, Jake, and Feral were happy about that. The reception was also there at the house, but it was farther back into the grander.

Chance and Jake were talking to Chance's step mother when Duke walked up to them. Chance looked at him and saw three other toms and three she-kats were walking behind him. Jake looked at Chance and saw Chance tense up. Feral could also see this from where he was setting and got up and walked over to them.

"Chance these are your brothers George, Edward, and Richard." They shook Chance's paw and moved to the side. Then the three she-kats stepped up.

"And these are you sisters Elizabeth, Catherine, and Emma." They also shook Chance's paw and smiled at him.

"I'm so glad to finally meet all of you."Chance smiled at his siblings. The sisters were happy to see him, but his brothers were not. They all walked off and Chance let out his breath that he didn't know that he was holding. Feral and Jake looked at him and then looked at each other.

A few hours later everyone had left and it was just Feral, Chance, Jake, and Grant. Chance and Jake were getting ready for their honeymoon. Feral walked up to Chance and Jake as they were about to leave. They were standing at the front door with their bags blocking the doorway so that none of the babies would crawl away.

"Now you will be okay while we are gone right?" Chance asked Feral.

"Yes, I will be fine and the babies will be fine too." Feral lead down and kissed Chance. Jake was about to move to go outside to start packing the car when Feral looked over at Jake and pulled him in and kissed him.

"Aw how cute. I think there three little ones want a goodbye kiss also." Grant told them. Chance lead down and kissed his three wonderful children. They looked up at him as he stood up.

"Okay you can handle everything while Jake and I are gone right?" Chance asked Grant.

"Yes everything will be fine." Grant told him.

"Mum." They all looked at each other and then looked down.

"Who said that?" Feral asked everyone. Chance knelt down and looked at the babies. All three looked at him and smiled. Cristian looked at him and said.

"Mum."

"You just said your first word." Chance leaded over and kissed him on the cheek.

"Mum." "Mum." Said the other's. Chance and others looked at them.

"They all said their first words!" Chance smiled up at Feral who giggled and smiled at him.

"You two better leave now or you miss your flight." Grant told Chance and Jake. Chance looked up at Jake and Jake nodded.

"Okay. You all better know some more words when we get back." Chance stood up and him and Jake left. Chance and Jake could hear the babies crying for them. That really pulled on Chance's heart strings.

"They we be okay Chance." Jake told him. Chance looked at him and smiled.

"Yea I know but still it's hard to leave them when they are crying for you." Chance got into the drivers set of their car and Jake got it the passenger seat.

"I know Chance, I know." Jake reached over and grabbed Chance's paw. Chance smiled at him and they drove off.

_In Paris France_

Chance and Jake walked into their room and looked around. Jake ran over and looked out their hotel window and looked at the Eiffel Tower. He was so glad that he was there with his new husband. Chance walked up behind him and hugged him.

"Now that is a few." Chance looked out. Jake turned around and looked at Chance. Chance smiled down at him and said.

"Let's put our things up and go out and have a look around. I know that there are a lot of things that you want to see." Jake nodded his head and they walked over and put their thing away.

Chance and Jake walked out of the hotel and walked around Paris. They went to the Eiffel Tower and then they went to see The Arc de Triomphe. Chance had pulled Jake into a little shop to look around. The shop had so many different kinds of chocolate's and pastries. Chance bought some of both and they walked out of the store. They looked around some more and then they stopped to eat dinner at a little café.

Soon it was starting to get dark and they went back to their hotel. Jake went to take a shower and after he had gotten out he walked back into the bedroom. Chance was talking on his cell phone. Jake knew who he was talking to.

"Yea….okay love you too Uly and give the babies a kiss for me and Jake….Okay bye." Chance ended the call and looked at Jake. Jake had nothing on. Chance smiled at him and got up and walked over to him.

"Damn you look good." Chance said wrapping his arms around Jake's body. Jake smiled at him.

"You have too many clothes on." Jake said unbuttoning Chance's shirt.

"Yes I do." Chance unbuttoned and unzipped his pants and took them off. He also took off boxers as well.

"Chance I need you." Jake told him and pressed himself against him. Chance moaned as his and Jake's cocks touched. Chance picked Jake up bridal style and walked over to the bed.

Chance laid Jake down onto the bed and then he laid himself down on top of him. Chance pressed his body against Jake's. Jake moaned and started to rub himself against Chance's body. Chance stopped and moved down to Jake's nipples. Chance wanted to get Jake all hot and heated. Jake moaned as Chance took his nipple into his mouth and started to suck hard. Jake loved it when Chance did this to him.

Jake moved his hand up to Chance's head and pushed his head harder into his chest. Chance loved the fact that Jake loved rough sex. Chance licked the nipple hard and bit it with his teeth. Jake yelped when Chance did this. Chance could feel Jake's cock jump when he did that. Chance moved down and took Jake's dripping cock into his mouth. Jake moaned as Chance bobbed his head up and down. Chance's mouth was so hot. Jake was glad that Chance had drank coffee before they did this. The coffee made Chance's mouth nice and hot.

"Oh fuck Chance I'm going to cum." Jake moaned out. Chance then sat up and grabbed a hold of Jake's cock and squeezed it. Jake wined in somewhat plain.

"Oh Fuck Chance let me cum." Jake begged him.

"No Jake I want you to cum when I do." Chance lead down and kissed Jake.

Jake's cock began soften. He hated it when Chance would do this to him, but in a way he loved it. Chance was lying on top of Jake again. Jake surprised Chance when he rolled them over to where he was now on top Chance. Jake sat up and moved himself down. Chance watched him and knew what he was going to do. Jake lead down and took Chance's cock into his mouth and started to suck hard. Jake took Chance by surprise again when he deep throated him. Chance raised his body up off of the bed. Jake sucked Chance until he was almost ready to blow. Jake took Chance out of his mouth and sat up and looked at him with a smart ass look. Chance returned the look.

"How do you want to do this Jake?" Chance asked him. Chance would normally surprise Jake, but this time he wanted to make sure that Jake was very happy.

"I want to ride you and then fuck you." Jake licked his lips. Chance looked at Jake with wide eyes. Chance could not believe that Jake wanted to fuck him. Jake always wanted to him to fuck him.

"If that is what you want then let's do it." Chance smiled at Jake.

Jake placed himself over Chance's hard dripping cock. Chance moaned as Jake slid himself down to the base of his cock. Jake then pulled himself up and then he would slowly bring himself back down to the base. Chance loved this and shut his eyes and placed his paws onto Jake's legs. Jake built up speed and began to slam himself down onto Chance's cock. Jake moaned out over and over again.

"Oh fuck Chance you feel so damn good. I've missed this." Jake moaned out. Chance could only grunt. Jake could feel that he was about to cum again and he know that Chance was definitely was about to cum and cum hard. Jake was really getting the fuck of his life and he was loving every minute of it.

"OH FUCK CHAAANCE" Jake screamed out.

"Oh fuck Jake yees." Chance grunted out. Jake could feel Chance cum inside of him and that made Jake cum hard. Chance sat up and grabbed onto Jake's hips and slammed him down onto his wet cock. Jake's eyes rolled back into his head has he came again. Chance shut his eyes as he did the same. After they calmed down some Jake looked at Chance and smiled at him.

"Your turn." Jake told him. Chance smiled at him and pulled out of Jake.

"How to do you…"

"On your paws and knees." Jake cut Chance off. 'Wow he must really want to fuck me.' Chance thought to himself.

"Okay as you wish." Chance rolled over and got onto his paws and knees.

Jake smiled to himself. He had been looking forward to this. Jake moved behind Chance and placed himself in front of Chance's whole and slowly pushed in. Chance moaned as he did this. Jake pulled out of Chance and then pushed back in. Soon Jake had built up speed and was slamming into Chance. Chance was moaning loudly. He folded his arms in and lead his forehead down onto his paws.

"Oh fuck Jake yea that's it fuck me." Chance moaned out.

"Oh don't worry Chance. I'm going to fuck you until you feel like your fly without a jet." Jake grunted out causing Chance to smile.

Jake raised himself up a bit. He was trying to find Chance's sweet spot. Jake thrusted into Chance and Chance let out a deep moan. 'Found it' Jake thought to himself. Jake kept hitting the same spot over and over inside of Chance. Chance's eyes rolled back into his head as Jake did this to him. Chance was leaking cum all over the bed and onto himself. Jake could feel that he was about to cum again. 'Wow Jake was right this does feel like I'm flying.' Chance thought to himself. Just then Jake moaned out.

"Oh fuck Chance I'm cumming." Chance could feel Jake cum inside of him. This sent Chance over the edge and he came onto the bed and onto himself.

"OH FUCK JAKE YEES. RIGHT THERE. THAT'S IT CUM IN ME." Chance screamed out.

Jake thrusted into Chance as they both rode out the orgasms. Soon after a while Jake pulled out of Chance and laid down beside him on the bed. Chance and Jake laid on the bed trying to catching their breath. Chance looked over at Jake and smiled at him.

"Wow Jake that was amazing." Chance panted out.

"Yea that was pretty amazing huh." Chance rolled onto his side and pulled Jake into his arms. They went to sleep in each other's arms that night.

The next morning they wake up and went out for a tour of The Palace of Versailles and then they went to Notre Dame Cathedral. Chance and Jake walked to the church and looked around.

"You know I think that I would have loved to have my wedding here." Chance looked at Jake and made him smile and roll his eyes. Chance shrugged and then he and Jake walked out of the church. Then the two went to a Moulin Rouge Show for dinner. Chance and Jake were having a wonderful honeymoon. Chance needed to thank his father when they got back.

Chance and Jake were sad to leave Paris, but they were happy that they were going home in the morning. They had a lovely and wonderful week in Paris, but they had to go home to their family. Chance could not wait until he saw his babies again. He hoped that they would be talking more when he got home.

_In MegaKat City_

Chance and Jake were in the car driving home. They had bought a lot of stuff for the kids, Grant, and definitely Feral. Chance could not wait to see him again. Jake was also happy to be seeing Feral and the kids and Grant. They pulled up to the house and got out. Jake and Chance got their bags out of the car and walked up to the house. Chance opened the door and saw Cristian, Victor, and Claudia playing in the playpen. Cristian looked over to Chance and screamed out.

"MUM!" This in return this made Victor and Claudia look over and scream out the same.

"MUM"

"MUMMY" Chance smiled to himself. Chance walked over and knelt down and kissed each of them on the head. Jake walked over and did the same.

"Your home." They heard Feral say as he was walking back into the living room. Grant was walking down and off of the stairs when he saw them.

"Hey love birds are back." He said to them.

Feral walked over and kissed Chance deeply. He had missed him and Jake. Feral walked over to Jake and kissed him just as deeply as he had kissed Chance.

"How was Paris?" Grant asked them.

"It was great. I think that when they get older that we all should go as a family. A little family vacation." Chance said looking at the triplets.

"I think that that's a good idea." Feral walked up behind Chance and hugged him. Chance lead into the huge.

"I've missed you." Chance said looking up at his husband.

"And I have missed you…both of you." Feral looked over to Jake and smiled at him.

Chapter Twenty: Our Family

_AT The House_

Today is a very important day, and Chance was so happy. Chance walked down the stairs and walked into the kitchen. Chance walked over to Feral and kissed him on the cheek. Feral looked up at Chance and smiled at him.

"Someone is in a good mood." Feral said watching Chance walk over and sat in the chair that was beside him.

"Of course I'm. Today is the day of our little babies turn one." Chance smiled and then frowned. Feral looked at him.

"Chance honey what's wrong?" Feral asked him.

"Their growing up." Chance looked at Feral. Feral could see tears building up in his eyes. Feral got up and walked over and hugged him.

"Yes they are. That's what babies do, they grow up, but no matter how big they get. They will always be our babies." Feral smiled at Chance. Chance looked at him and smiled. Feral wiped the tears away from Chance's cheeks.

Jake walked into the kitchen and looked at them and smiled. Jake knew that today was going to be hard on Chance. Jake walked over and kissed him on the cheek and found that his lips were wet.

"Chance have you been crying?" Jake asked him. Chance looked up at him and nodded his head.

"Don't worry Chance it's their first birthday it's not like they are going to college." Jake tried to cheer up his husband. Chance looked down and said.

"I know that Jake, but it's hard."

"I know Chance I know." Jake rubbed Chance's back and laid his head on Feral's shoulder. Feral laid his head down onto Jake's.

_A Few Hours Later at the House_

Jake and Feral were in the dining room along with Duke, Grant, and other members of their family. Cristian, Victor, and Claudia were in their highchairs. Chance walked in with three papers plates that had a piece of cake in each one of them. Chance placed a plate in front of each baby and step back. They looked at the cake and then looked up at Chance with an odd looks on their faces. Chance giggled at them and then told them.

"Go on. You can eat it with your little paws its okay." Cristian looked at him and raised his eyebrow and then looked at the cake.

He reached out his little paw and then raised it up into the air and slammed it down on top of the cake and laughed. Everyone thought it was funny. Cristian licked the icing off of his paw and looked at his brother and sister. Victor pointed at his piece and looked up at Jake. Jake smiled at push the plate turned him and nodded his head. Victor dropped his face down into the cake and then looked up at Jake and smiled. Everyone started to laugh at this.

"Victor sweet your face is going to blue." Chance told his son. Victor looked at him and smiled a blue smile. Claudia looked at Feral and said.

"Pa" Feral bent down and looked at her.

"What?" He asked her. Claudia put her paw into her piece of cake and scooped some of it out and held it up at Feral's mouth.

"I think she wants to share." Grant told him.

"No sweetie you eat it." Claudia looked him and her face started to get turn red. Feral could see the tears in her eyes. Feral rolled his eyes and took some of the cake and eat it. Claudia looked at him and smiled and started to eat her cake like a lady.

"Ha Uly honey she faked you out. She is going to have you wrapped around her little finger." Chance smiled at him.

"Oh well that only means that she will be a daddy's girl." Feral looked at his daughter. She looked at him and smiled a pink smile.

Chance and Snow went into the kitchen to get cake and ice cream for everyone. Snow looked at the cake and saw that it was half blue with a boys theme and the other half was pink with a girls theme.

"Wow where did you get this cake at?" She asked her son.

"Oh that Chance made it." Jake told her. Chance looked at him.

"What?" Jake looked at him.

"You made this? Chance this is wonderful. Have you always been able to do this?" She asked him.

"Well…"

"Oh Yea you should have seen the cake that he made for Ulysses birthday. It was gray with the Enforcer logo on it." Jake cut him off.

"Jake one more word out of you and I will do the thing that you hate most." Chance looked at Jake. Jake shut up real quit and walked out of the room.

"What is the thing that he hates most?" Snow asked him.

"He hates it when I call him by his middle name." Chance said while putting a piece of cake onto a plate.

"Really? What is his middle name?" She asked him.

"Xavior" Chance said low so that Jake couldn't hear him.

"I like that name." Snow smiled at him. Chance giggled and got the plates with the cakes and ice cream and walked out.

Chance and Snow handed out all of the plates. Chance handed Jake and Feral their plates. Chance sat down beside them and looked around. Chance saw his father and his new step mother. Then the one she-kat that was always like a mother to him Mameha. Chance looked at Grant and Titus and smiled to himself. He looked at his new brothers and sister and smiled to himself again. Chance looked down and saw his babies and smiled at them. Chance then looked at Feral and Jake. He was happy he was truly happy. He had never thought that when he was growing up in the orphanage that he would have a perfect family. He always thought that everyone had someone, but he was looked over. But now he knows that he was wrong and he was happy that he was wrong.

"Chance you alright?" Feral asked him bring him out of thoughts. Chance looked over at Feral and Jake and smiled at them.

"I'm fine. I was just looking at my family." Chance said with a smile.

_The End_


End file.
